


Born of Blood

by AryaGrimm



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Grimm (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Other(s) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Murder, Mystery, OCs - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaGrimm/pseuds/AryaGrimm
Summary: Arya Swan - simple name, ain't it? A simple name for a simple girl, right?Well, you know how they say..."Don't judge a book by it's cover."So who is she really? Who is Arya Swan and what is her destiny?An exciting crossover between Supernatural and Once Upon A Time with strong references to  other fandoms including Grimm, Game of Thrones, Dexter etc.Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the fandoms mentioned and other fandoms I might add. I do own only my characters.





	1. Author's Note.

**Author's Note:**

> *This story can also be found on wattpad still under the name of The First born, I am working on changing the name there as well.
> 
> It contains OC's, major fandoms are Supernatural and Once upon a time, other fandoms are only referenced.*

Heyy, guys! As you surely figured out by now, author here. I know how boring those notes are, so I will try to make as little as possible, therefore, I will write now most of the things you need to know about the book. So here it goes:

1\. As I said in the description, the characters from the fandoms I may add are not mine, but I do have characters of my own.

2\. This is a crossover between fandoms, but there are a few changes such as:

a) Some characters only have the same actor playing them, but have different identities. A very good and certain example is Killian Jones ( from Once Upon A Time), which will have the same actor playing him, but will have the identity of Nick Jones in this story. ( Different identities do not mean different personalities as well, I assure you there will be just little differences, nothing too much).

b) Seeing as some characters are changed, the Once Upon A Time universe will start from the end of season 5, and as I mentioned above, since Killian Jones will have a different identity, the Once Upon A Time universe will be a divergence universe.(meaning that this universe asnwers to the question : "What if Captain Hook never entered the show?")

3\. The Supernatural Universe will situate from the end of season 11, therefore, the action won't follow from the beggining the canon.

4\. This story is Mature Rated, so therefore, I must warn you that there is violence and many other things in it.

5\. As for an updating schedule, I will try to update chapters as soon as I can.

6\. As I mentioned in the description, there will be references to other fandoms, be it characters, actors playing the characters or other traits.

7\. And last, but not least ... Thank you for deciding to give my story a shot, I hope you will enjoy reading it and I am always open to your suggestions, so I'll be looking forward to hearing your opinions and answer the questions you may have. :)


	2. The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I know this chapter is rather short, but I promise the others are waaay longer:))*

'' Ugh...,'' I groan as I awake. Where am I? I am trying to move my arms, but every move that I make gives me the feeling of my energy being drained away from me. Oh, wait.. Something is being drained away, my blood. Just where am I? By the looks, the no windows, dimmed light room for sure passes by as a basement. Boxes all around, filled with stuff my mind is too tired to figure right now, oh, it even has a bike in here. Yep, definitely a basement... and a very small one too.

'' Decided to finally join us?'' he said.

I look up, my eyes managing to adjust a little to the dim light. How could I have not forseen this?

'' Why are you doing this?" I reply to him, hearing my own cracked voice, probably the affect of my blood being drained away.

" Now I put the questions here,'' he says as he grabs me by my chin. " Where is it?" he demands.

I gather the little energy I have and I move my head away from his grip. " I'd rather have dinner with the Devil than to help you."

'' Tsch, one way or another, princess, I will have what I want. For now, perhaps another nap will change your mind," he says.

And then, everything turns black.


	3. How it all started.

**_A few years back._ **

Running. Running is all I do, I'm running through the woods. I'm running so fast I can barely feel my legs. I'm out of breath, but in the same time, I feel like I could beat a tornado in force with the power of my lungs.

But why am I running?

_'' Arya..."_

Who is calling my name? Am I chasing someone or am I the one being chased?

_'' Arya.''_

Why?? I want to stop, why can't I stop?? Why do I hear this voice?? Who does the voice belong to??

'' _ARYA._ ''

I gasp as I am awaken by my dog's, Sarah, wet nose on my forehead.

'' 6:30 in the morning, huh?'' I say as I look at the clock on my nightstand. Just a dream... Just a dream that never failed to visit my mind while I was asleep for two weeks now... Why do I keep on dreaming about this?

My thougths are interrupted by Sarah's soft whine.

'' Alright, alright, I'm up," I assure her as I throw the cover off of me and slowly stand up. I sigh as I make my way to the bathroom, not bothering to put on my slippers. I look in the mirror on my bathroom wall and notice that my dark brown hair is messier than usual, that dream must have been something if this time it kept me moving around the bed all night, hence my messy hair. The lack of sleeping, surprisingly, still didn't make such an appearence in my pyshical self. My black eyes are still looking normal, no red eyes for sure. No dark bags under my eyes, my tan skin is still looking healthy, so I guess everything is still normal.

After doing my morning routine, I went back into my room, put on my skinny black jeans, my red shirt and my black boots and headed downstairs to feed Sarah and prepare my tea. Thank God tea exists in this world, otherwise, I do not know what I would have done without it.

Suddenly, my phone interrupts the quietness of my home.

" Yes?" I say as I answer it.

" Arya, hey," she says.

Mia, as usual. Only she can call me at 7 A.M.

" Hey, Mia. How's it going?" I ask her, knowing damn well that all she does, mostly, is paperwork. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to ask...

" Paperwork, as usual. Look, I need you to come down to the precinct, I found you a case," she answers.

" A case?"

"Yes. It is true that it's quite a very easy one, but look on the bright side, it's in London," and I can feel her enthusiasm through her answer.

I sigh. With her enthusiasm, it's very hard, near to impossible, to refuse her. But she may be right... Perhaps a small trip to London may take my mind off of my thoughts...especially, off of my dream.

" Alright... I'll take it. I'll be at the precinct in 15 minutes, see you there."

" See you," she says as she hangs up.

"Well, Sarah...guess who's going to London this week!" and as always, my dog doesn't fail to show me my own enthusiasm about this kind of things, like this trip.


	4. London...please be gentle with us.

Not too long after I finished my conversation with Mia, I took my backpack and petted my dog good-bye. Of course, also locked the door... even tho', there really ain't no need for me to do that since I live in an abandoned apartaments complex, by the edge of the town, better said, only  a few kilometers into the forest.

And true to my word, after 15 minutes of walking, I ended up at the precinct. Good thing that at this hour, no one really bothers showing up to work so early in the morning. Neither would have I showed up at 7:30 A.M, but here I am...all because of some dream that keeps on stopping me from having a nice, good night sleep.

I enter the precinct and as usual, I am greeted by the same monotone atmosphere and the popular doughnuts smell that the other early birds buy before arriving here. And what would a precinct be without the smell of coffee going along with the smell of the doughnuts? Exactly my point. 

The T. V.  is on with the emission from yesterday's case. And yes, there it is. Myself wrapping up the report of the case and having as an informational title underneath: _Arya Swan - best F.B.I agent there ever was, strikes again with the remarkable solving of the latest case._ As you can see, I am quite famous.

Passing by the T. V. , I end up in front of Mia's office and I can already hear her yelling from outside.

" I said PEPPERONI and NO CHEESE, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, " she  yelled at the other person on the line. Sometimes, I really do pity the other persons she calls to talk with and she has those moments she screams. 

'' Finally. Yes, I will have it by 8 A.M and not later than that. Thank you, " I hear her last say before she hanged up. Now this is my cue to walk in. If there is something I learnt from all of those years of being her apprentice, this is that thing. Never, and I mean never, walk in on her screaming her lungs out at some other poor soul that luck forgot to visit.

" Well now if the people present in the precinct at this hour were on the verge of falling asleep, I assure you that by now, they are awake for good, " I say as I enter her office and take a seat.

" Very funny, " she replies. " Here is the file for the case, the plane is scheduled to leave at 12 P.M," she adds while handing me the file.

I nodd as I start looking through it. Well, at a first glance, it doesn't seem like some big stuff, just like she mentioned in the call. Now guess that all there is left to do is get to the place, check the body and find the killer. Piece of cake.

" Then, I'll leave you with your...paperwork , " I say as I look at the endlessly files lying around her desk in what seemed like, never ending piles. " I'll report to you once the case is done," I finish as I stand up and walk away from her office. 

I look at the clock. 7:45 A.M. Well now this is what I call some time to kill, 'till 12 P.M. is a long way to go, perhaps too long. How should I spend those wonderful hours in a way that won't make me say that I wasted them, but instead, succesfully invested those hours in something productive?  Ah, I know the perfect solution. Training. It always keeps me preoccupied and it never hurts being in a good shape. 

I leave the precint with the fresh thought of my training routine in my mind and suddenly, I feel like morning finally came when I am welcomed by the chilly breeze of it. Bringing my black leather jacket next time I decide to go to the precinct at this hour in the morning, check. 

On my way to the forest, where I usually train, I make a quick stop back home to change myself in my training gear which consists of my shorts, the usual elastic bandages that I wrap around my chest, my hands, my knees and my feeth and of course, my weights and weapons. Never leaving without my backpack with  weapons, lesson learned on my own skin for too many times.

After hours of training that passed just like a second, I remembered that I do, in fact, also have a plane to catch. Quickly, I ran home, took a shower, packed the essentials, took Sarah and off we both were to the airport. This time, I am proud to say that I made it in time.

I didn't bother showing all of Sarah's and my acts since the plane is a private one and the security guard assigned there already knows us like the back of his hand, so after showing both of our passports, yes, Sarah also has one, she is quite the travel dog might I say, took her with me everywhere I went, I took my seat by the window and she rested on the pillow which was placed on the ground, near my seat, just for her. 

And just like that, the plane took off and now all that was left was for us to finally arrive in London. 


	5. Just another usual case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Again, the major fandoms that will have characters from the T.V. Shows are Supernatural and Once upon a time, the other fandoms are only referenced:))*

To say the fly took forever is an understatement. I got to the point of counting along to the clock the seconds passing and eventually, ended up watching Star Wars, as always. Best movies ever and I for sure ain't changing my opinion on that.

After boring hours of flying, the plane finally landed. London, here we are. I took my bags and Sarah and walked outside the airport where a taxi was already waiting for us. We got in and off we went to the hotel where Mia got us a room.

The view on the way to the hotel was quite descriptive for London. The common streets filled with humans, the usual chilly weather, good thing I brought an umbrella with me, and of course, the tall buildings and the popular tourist attractions. Not all that different from U.S.A, I guess.

Moving on, the ride to the hotel wasn't that long. Once we found ourselves in front of the hotel, I took my bags and Sarah, thanked the driver for getting us here and went to the reception to check in. The procedure was quite fast and in no time, me and Sarah were in our room, settling in.Now the room was quite something. It was more an apartment than a room. It had one big bedroom, one bath, a hallway, a small living room with a T.V. , couch and armchairs. There was also even a small kitchen! Reminder to thank Mia for always choosing the best rooms once I get back.

The walls were of a nice red, while the floor was white. Every room was the same, white floor, red walls. The bed was king size and the mattress was as soft as a feather. But enough staring, time for work now! I look over my shoulder as I take my backpack and notice that Sarah has made herself quite comfortable in no time with those armchairs. Sometimes, I wonder if I didn't, somehow, pamper my partner too much...

Anyway, leaving my dog's peaceful condition aside, I took my badge, my gun, backpack and this time, my leather jacket, and left. I took a look over the file Mia gave to me to see the location and searched it using the GPS on my phone. In no time, I was there and as soon as I got there, I was met with the police men that were doing one last check up before wrapping it all up and taking the investigation to their precinct. Apparently, the crime scene I stumbled upon is the second body they found, quite without inspiration this killer, to choose the same crime scene.

I make my way to the body, showing around my badge so the agents there could know who I was without having them interrupt me and possibly kick me out of there. Now, to search what I am exactly interested in. I put on my gloves and I start examinating the body. So far, only small bruises, definitely signs of resistance. Finally, there they are! The small bites that I was looking for. Quite ironically, not only there are only two bites, but they are also on the neck. I quickly check the reports made by the forensic doctor, the one from the first victim and the one from the second victim. As I thought, both of them were found with little, to no blood. By now I am pretty sure that I am dealing with the usual vampires, but I better check the first body as well, just to be sure that this is vampires I am talking about and not some other psychotic killer that has weird fetishes, and trust me... I had my fair share of psychotic killers with weird fetishes.

And yes, I meant it when I said vampires. They are as real as it could get and there are humans, hunters that hunt vampires, along with other monsters. No, I am not a hunter. I'm something... quite different. I'm what the monsters call, a Grimm. I'm the one that monsters make scary stories about and tell their kids in hopes of making them behave, otherwise, as they say: _the Grimm will come for you._ So I think it's quite easy to say that monsters are terrified of people like me. So if hunters and Grimms do the same thing, what is the difference then, right? Well, the difference is in the blood. The blood sets the Grimms apart because that is what makes them different from humans. Because of the blood, Grimms aren't actually humans, but they aren't too far from them.

Moving forward, after I quickly take a look on all the reports made on the victim, I start to make my way to the morgue to check the first body. Turns out the morgue is right next to the precinct, those guys have it quite nice here, rather than back home, where the morgue is 20 minutes away from the precinct. I enter the morgue, identify myself to the autopsy assistant and I ask him to show me the body of the first victim. He slowly takes a glance to my badge and lazily motions for me to follow him. Well...with the atmosphere in here, I think it's safe to assume people working here would be so... gloomy? I think that is the best word to describe the atmosphere and the personal here.

We enter a quite small room, I don't think it can handle more than 40 bodies so the bussiness here must be quite..fast paced with such small space. Good thing they still have the body of the first victim. The assistant opens up a cointainer and pulls out a body. I put on the gloves he gives to me and he takes the cover off of it. Just as I thought. The body, as the one I checked, has small bruises and if I look closer...yes, the bites are present as well, wonderful. I assure the assistant that I have seen all that I needed and I take my leave.

I look at the clock, 9 P.M. , well look how time flies. Guess it's time to call it a day and return to the hotel. As I start to walk back to the hotel, I go through all I have found out today once again and now I can finally say that I am 100% sure that this is a vampire I am talking about.

After what seemed like hours, but in fact, were just minutes, I arrived back at the hotel, went straight up to my room,took Sarah out for a walk,came back and finally took a shower. After I took the shower, I changed in my pajamas, well shorts and an undershirt, and went into my room, where I stumbled upon a sleeping Sarah on one side of the bed. What a life dogs have..sleeping all they want...of course, at the moment, not talking about how dependent they actually are on humans, tho' I am quite sure Sarah ain't that dependent on me. Back home, she goes outside whenever she wants, as for eating, yes, she eats when I feed her, but asides from that, she is always sleeping.

I cuddle up next to her and suddenly, the tiredness hits me all at once and I fall asleep.


	6. Old faces, best faces...right?

The next morning, I woke up with the freshly feeling of running an entire marathon, more precisely, the usual night marathon that I seem to make for some time. Now I think I pretty much found the literally meaning of the most common pick up line used in history: _You must be tired from all of the running you did all night long in my dreams._

Putting those thoughts aside, I look over my left and notice that the clock reads 7:30 A.M. Now that is what I call a record, a whole hour more of sleep. I try to move, but I see that I am stopped by a huge white teddy bear cuddling into my side. Okay, maybe not huge, but Sarah sure is a big dog, quite close to huge. I gently move her aside and I take the cover off of me. "Another descriptive setting for London... the cold air in the morning , " I say as I can feel a shiver running down my spine. Quickly, I put on a jacket and I go to the bathroom to do my routine.

Coming out of the bathroom all dressed already, of course, in my usual black jeans and plaids, I notice that Sarah woke up as well and is ready to have her morning walk. I grab her leash and off we go.

The walk was refreshing to say the least. I couldn't help, but to notice that rather than back home, in London, at 8 A.M., there aren't really so many people out in the streets. But I can't say that I complain, I do quite enjoy those kind of walks, where I am alone with the streets... and my thoughts.

Getting back to the hotel, I drop Sarah back in our room, feed her and I leave again, time for breakfast. Walking down the streets, I see that at this hour, not many shops are opened, so the usual 24/7 bar it is.  
  
  


**Dean's P.O.V**

"Remind me again, Sammy, why the hell are we in London?" I ask Sam as I sit at the table, on the chair across him.

" Change of scenery, Dean," he sighs.

"And besides , " I hear Billie say, '' London is a good place to have a trip at, " she adds.

" At least, find us some case, " I say as the waitress brings me the pie, " Anything, and I mean like anything, " I add.

"Already on it, " he says as he looks through his laptop.

" Where are Cas and Alice tho'? " asks Billie.

" Who knows, probably off to their own bussines. I'm sure they'll come around at some point, '' answers Sam.

" Who is there to come?" asks Cas, suddenly appearing on the chair next to me.

" Dammit, Cas, we talked about this, '' I add.

" I'm sorry, Dean, '' he replies.

" Found something to do? " asks Alice as she appears on the chair next to Billie as well.

" Actually, yes. I found a case, " replies Sam.

" Awesome. What's it about? " I ask and then I take a bite out of my pie.

" Just the usual vampire...but I guess it's better than nothing, " adds Billie.

I hear the door of the bar open, but I don't bother looking at who comes in, probably some other old early bird dude, the only types that come in at the bar at this hour in the morning.

" I can't believe it...is that really her? " I hear Billie ask.

" Her who? " adds Alice.

" Look and you'll see, " says Billie.

Out of the curiosity, I look as well and I am met with the opposite of what I thought to be an old early dude. I am met with quite possibly, the most beautiful woman I laid my eyes upon ever since Lisa. Long dark brown curly hair, eyes so black you can't tell the iris and the pupil apart and skin just perfectly tanned. I don't think there is necessary to add how good her body looks as well, her curves are quite a wonder and just in the right places, might I add.

" Who's that? " I hear Sam ask. Perfect question, Sammy.

" That is Arya, my and Alice's old friend, " says Billie, " I haven't seen her in so long, " she adds.

" Wonders you meet everyday, " adds Alice.

" I'll call her here, I can't wait to catch up, " excitedly says Billie.

Good choice of words, can't wait to meet this chick either.


	7. Blondie, Moose, Squinty Guy...

**Arya's P.O.V (first P.O.V)**

Heading down the streets, I pass lots of shops and some bars, apparently all of them closed. I wonder when it's the opening hour here...and where exactly they have the non-stop bars...

Wandering around some more, I stumble upon an opened bar. It has an average look, kinda gravitating towards a vintage look, but with the neighborhood, it blends in just fine. 

" Oh, they have pie, " I notice by looking at the banner posted on the window, now that is what I am talking about. I rearrange my backpack on my shoulder and I go inside the bar.

Well, didn't expect to find so many people around at this hour, so to see ten people present is quite the surprise. Taking a look at the inside of the bar, turns out I was right. This bar does have a more of a vintage rather than average look with the old '70's sofas and some tables and chairs around as well.

Making my way to a table, I hear someone calling my name. I ignore it, must be some guy that recognised me from the T.V. But I hear my name again, a bit louder and I turn around and see Billie, my old high school friend, waving excitedly at me and calling my name. Now that I think about it... it has been a long time since I've last seen her...

" ARYAA, COME HERE, JOIN US, " she screams from the opposite of the room, encouraging me to join her and now that I see, Alice and three other guys too. I notice the rest of the early birds watching us and I waste no minute in getting to her table.

" Billie, long time no see, " I greet her. Looking around the table, I notice right away a blond guy staring at me like I was some kind of an alien from God knows where, but I gotta hand it to him, he does have pretty green eyes. Next to him is a guy, perhaps shorter than  blondie, which resembles Alice a bit, minus the difference between their eye colours. Across blondie and short guy, I see a very tall guy, even sitting he is taller than both blondie and the other guy. That is quite some height, well, at least for me since I barely have an average height. Next to moose is Billie and next to Billie is Alice. Boy,  haven't seen the both of them in ages. Guess with high school done, we all went our own ways.

" Indeed, Arya," she says as she flashed me a grin, '' Come, sit here , '' she adds as she shows me an empty seat next to blondie. Looking at the seat, I see blondie watching every move I make and I notice how much curiosity his eyes hold. This curiosity, somehow, transfers to me and suddenly, I start feeling little butterflies forming in my stomach. 

Slowly, I take my seat and place my backpack next to me. Blondie still hasn't taken away his eyes from me and his intense stare gives me goosebumps. What is wrong with me? I don't even know the guy and he gives me the fucking goosebumps?? Seriously??

" Arya, long time no see, " Alice says while showing a faint smile.

" Yeah... ," I add. Is this sulfure that I am smelling from her way..? 

" Now, girl, let's make some introductions here , '' tells me Billie , '' This one here is Sam, '' and she points at moose, '' He is Castiel, Cas for short, '' she adds and points at the short guy, " And this is---," she doesn't get to finish her sentence before I hear blondie talking.

" Hey, " he says, " How ya doin'? The name is Dean Winchester, " he finishes and flashes me a smirk. I roll my eyes at his way of introducing himself. Cocky, noted.

" Swan... Arya Swan, " I say, " Nice to meet you all, '' I add and I show them a smile.

" Hello, Arya, " says Sam and smiles back.

" Hi, " adds Cas while squinting his eyes at me. Quite... the social guy, am I right?

" Always a pleasure to meet a pretty lady, " says blondie while he leans closer to my seat. Now there is something called personal space... not that it bothers me so much when he disturbs it tho'...

" Sure it is, blondie, " I reply him.

" So, Arya ... how have you been since you know... we finished high school...? " asks Billie and after giggles a little.

" Well... I joined the police, you know, police academy and all that stuff. Currently, I am the best F.B.I agent there is, " I answer her.

" Wow...that is great, you go, girl , " she praised me.

" The real deal, huh? " asks blondie and slowly licks his lips. Normally, I wouldn't be so interested in how a dude licks his lips, but blondie here just captured my attention. Probably, I should stop calling him blondie, he does have a name....or nah.

" As real as it gets, " I add and after that, I let out a soft laugh.

" So what drew you to London? Are you living here? " asks Alice while having her arms crossed around her chest.

" Oh, no, I don't live in London. My home is back in our dearest U.S.A. I'm just here for work, " I answer her and shortly after, I let out a chuckle.

" Work? Some case, you mean? " asks Sam.

" Yep, " I answer while insisting on the p.

" What case? " asks blondie with so much interest at this hour in the morning.

" Just a normal case, no biggie deal, '' I assure him, " Letting me aside, what are you guys doing here, in London? " 

" We came here on a trip, a change of scenery, you know? '' answers Billie amused.

" Oh, that's very nice, " I add.

" Well you know what else is nice? Meetin---, '' he doesn't get to finish his line cause my phone starts ringing, blasting out Judas Priest.

" Sorry, " I say while taking out my phone, " Yes? " I asnwer.

" Arya? '' asks one of the agents from the precinct in London.

"Speaking. " I wonder what happened now.

" Agent Smith on the phone, I call to let you know that there has been reported a third victim and your assistance is required immediately on the field. I will text you the address, " he formally says. Well, guess it is true how formal british people are. I check my phone and I see that indeed, he sent me the address.

" I received the address, " 

" Good, see you on the field, " he says.

" I'll be there as soon as I can, " I finish and then I hang up.

" Work? " asks Alice.

" Yeah.. sorry to cut it short, but I gotta go, " I say as I stand up from my seat. 

" Oh, yeah, sure, no problem, '' adds blondie quite if I may say, bummed out.

" Well then...good luck out there and see you around, " says Billie while smilling at me.

" Sure, see ya, " I add as I leave the bar. 

Funny, indeed, something tells me that this won't be the last I hear of them.


	8. The four musketeers.

As I exit the bar, I look at my phone. Already 9 A.M? Funny how sometimes, time passes so quickly and other times, it feels like it is not moving even by one second. Rereading the address that was sent to me by the agent, I slowly grasp a little my exact location and shortly, I find my way to the crime scene.

Police cars sprinting down the street, people running around in panic, agents taking measures and collecting informations... yep, found the right place. Quickly, I make my way through the agents, showing them my badge, I put on my gloves and I kneel before the body. Interesting... this time, no marks of resistance. I lift the right arm, no marks of ropes or any kind of materials suggesting he was restrained somehow. No bruises, no stabs, nothing. I look more, digg deeper and after a few more seconds, I find it. Only that, it isn't exactly what I had in mind...there is no bite, but just a sting caused more than likely by a needle. Why a sting...? 

After two more minutes of checking the body again to assure myself that there aren't any bites, I stand up and make my way to the forensic doctor. I show him my badge and I ask him to show me the report he did by now. Taking a glance at the report, his blood wasn't drained, but something was injected in his system, apparently something that brought his death. From what I know about vamps, the only way of turning a human into one is by injecting their blood into his system, even tho' there is a 50% chance he may not make the transformation. By the looks of it, this guy was more than likely the unfortunate 50% that didn't make it. 

So if I am right... then the killer of the first two victims must be a new vampire, or two. The same crime scene now  looks more like lack of experience than lack of inspiration of the killer, a common thing in newbies. But it looks like the vamps don't put so much effort in taking care of them. If the one that drank dry the blood of the first victim was a newbie, then he's dead more than likely because he didn't know that by drinking a human to death, the same blood becomes toxic for him. And same for the second. But even so, the vamps are still trying to recrute. Which brings in the possibility of out there being a nest instead of only one vamp.

Having all the information I need, I start to make my way away from the crime scene when suddenly, with the corner of my eye, I notice blondie, Sam and Billie talking with one of the agents around. Quickly, I get myself out of their visual surface. What are they doing here? Is that an F.B.I. I.D I see blondie showing to that agent ?! As interested as I am in knowing why blondie is posing by as a fellow F.B.I agent, I have other things that require my attention more. And thus being said, I leave the crime scene and make my way to the hotel.

Getting to the hotel, I quickly make my way in my room, take out my laptop and start to work on locating the vamps. Now, let's start with the cameras around the crime scenes, there sure has to be at least one that captured something, more precisely, the record from the last crime scene. Checking the time of death I noted from the report back then, I quickly watch and rewatch that tape. And yes, there it is, our vamp. Now that I have the face of the vamp, let's check the cameras surveilling the outside of the town road. Minutes pass by and after a good half an hour, I find something. I find the guy getting into a car and that car leading to an off road from the highway. Bingo.

I shut my laptop, take my backpack and leave , " Time to have some fun", I mumble as I get out of the hotel. I quickly make my way to the end of the town and a little into the forest, I make sure no one sees me and I bite my thumb, drawing out a little blood. I draw a small line of blood on my hand and I put my hand on the tree. In just two seconds, next to me appears out of thick smoke a big tiger, probably as big as a grizzly bear.

" Yes, Lady Arya? " he asks, bowing his head a little.

" Rajah, I told you to stop calling me a lady, " I say amused.

" I'm sorry, Arya. Is there anything you need help with?" he replies as he softly places his head against my chest.

" Yeah, I need you take me somewhere", I say as I begin to pet him.

" Alright, '' he says as he bents down for me to get up.

I waste no time in getting up on his back and as soon as I am on him, he quickly takes off into the woods and down the road that car went on. Minutes pass by like seconds and I find myself seeing in the distance an old cabin...and a car parked in front of it.

"Rajah, stop here, " I ask of him and he does what he is asked.

" Something wrong?" he asks.

"No, you did a wonderful job, as always, " I assure him with a smile and by petting him on the head,  " I just saw that we aren't the only ones here and I do not want to risk the chance of you being seen. So go back home, thank you for the good job that you did.''

" I understand, 'till next time, Arya, " he says as he disappears in a blur of smoke.

I start making my way to the cabin and in no time, I arrive in front of it. Better check out first. And I move slowly and silently to the window. What?! What are those guys doing here?? Are they having a death wish?? My gut was right after all, I did end up seeing blondie, Sam, Billie, Cas and Alice again, but I never thought I would see them in surroundings like those. I better go there and help them, they walked right into a nest... but I have to be careful, I can't let them know about my powers, especially after now being sure that Alice is a demon and by the looks of it, Cas an angel.

I waste no time in taking my medium length sword out of my backpack and making my way silently in the cabin. As soon as I enter the cabin, I notice a vamp going after blondie. I don't know what got into me to act so impulsively, but all I know is that the vamp was aiming for blondie's neck and in the next second, I was standing near blondie, freshly beheading that vampire.

" Arya??!! " I hear him call out my name with so much surprise written on his face.

" One and only, blondie. In flesh and bones, " I say as I make a little bow.

" What the-- stop this, what are you doing here? " And now I can see not only confusion, but also panic..? Why is he scared?

" Talk less, behead more, blondie, " I say as I kill another vampire.

And I think that was enough to shut him up and focus more on the vamps coming at our necks. I have to control my strength, I can't let them see myself even tho' it's so damn hard.  But even so, in those minutes that it took us to kill the nest, I managed to control and resume myself to fighting with just my sword. While still fighting, I couldn't help, but to notice how naturally they were all killing the vamps. By now, I'm 100% sure they are hunters, no other human can have so much experience fighting without being one. 

With the fight being over, blondie wastes no time in coming at me and capturing my shoulders with his hands, keeping me at shoulder length and watching me straight in the eyes.

" Are you ok? What are you doing here?? Do you even know how dangerous this is?! You could have go-- '' And I don't let him finish.

" Gotten hurt? I think you saw yourself back there that I am more than strong enough to keep my ground, '' I add as I get out of his arms. The grip he had on me, the intense stare he had while looking deep into my eyes.. they were too much, I had to get away. 

" Yes, but still. I mean, for how long are you doing this?? No, better said, do you know about the supernatural or this is your first time stumbling on this??"and he keeps on asking me questions and questions...

" Blondie, chill. I know about the supernatural, I can keep my ground in case you forgot that if it weren't for me, you would have been pretty much either dead or a newbie", I add, trying to hide the annoyance that formed  to this point. I appreciate that he is so concerned about my well being, even tho' he has no reason, I mean, I  barely met him this morning, but enough is enough.

And apparently, my line puts him in what seems like deep thoughts by the number of creases formed on his forehead and the little adorable pout he made. Wait, what? No, not adorable, just pout, nothing adorable at that, people pout all the time.

" How do you know about the supernatural? ", he asks, what I think and hope it is, one last question.

" I'm also a hunter. "


	9. Coincidence? I think not.

"Wait, you're also a hunter? " I hear Sam ask with what I am pretty much sure, quite some surprise and wariness in his voice. And to think that in this period of time, with all of these campaigns and projects, people shouldn't judge anymore based on the job criteria alone.

"How come you're a hunter? " adds Billie.

" Well now I could ask you the same question, don't you think? " I shoot back, feeling how the annoyance and tiredness start to really kick in. 

I sigh as I don't get an answer back.

" Look, I'm sorry for getting so defensive. I understand why you couldn't tell me, Hell, I didn't tell you that I was also a hunter as well and I probably wouldn't have told you. I just had a long day , '' and especially long nights, '' and all I want is to get back to the hotel and take a hot bath, '' I explain.

" No, no, I get you, it's ok, '' she assures me, '' And I agree with you there, I think we all need a good night rest... Tell you what, now that you're case is over, you're going back home, in U.S.A, right? Well, we will probably do the same thing once we rest so what do you say if we get together and all of us go in a trip? Perhaps at a beach or at the mountains? " she adds.

" Yeah, sure, sounds great, I guess, " I reply. I don't know if a trip is what I need now, but I can't say that I don't find the thought of having a day to relax at the beach appealing.

" Then it sounds like a plan, everyone else on board with us? '' asks Sam.

" If there'll be wine, I'll be there, " adds Alice while Castiel nods.

" Dean? " asks Billie.

" Yeah, sure, whatever, " replies blondie. By the looks of it, he must have been deep in his thoughts. He hasn't said a single word since I told him that I'm a hunter and I don't think he payed so much attention to this talk either. 

" Arya, you have a way to get back? We can offer you a ride, " says Sam.

" Oh, no, it's ok. I have a ride, '' I assure him with a smile.

" Are you sure? '' adds Billie while moving closer to Sam's side. Oh? Looks like someone called dibs on moose. They do look cute together if I think of it like that. Sam and Billie...yeah, it has a nice ring to it.

"Yeah, how do you think I got here in the first place? " Perhaps I should stop being so ironic...some people may take it seriously, "Thank you for the offer tho'. "

"No problem. Then I'll guess we'll keep in touch? " asks Billie.

" Sure, " I assure her.

Billie nods and starts to walk to the car with Sam.

"You coming, Dean? " I hear Sam while making his way to the car. Now that I take a good look at the car, I notice that it's a Chevy Impala '67. Very nice, and by the looks of it, it must be very good taken care off. Who wouldn't pay so much attention to such a beauty?

"Yeah, " I hear Dean mumble while starting to make his way to the car as well. On his way to it, he passes me without even looking at me. Wow...cold shoulder, much? What exactly pissed him off so much? It's not like I did something worse than him, I did exactly what he did! Even more, I even saved his sorry ass from a blood sucker! And now seriously, I barely know him, I just met him this morning and he expects me to immediately tell him the story of my life?! Who does he take me for, Elsa's sister?? 

I hear the engine start working and in just a few minutes, the car makes it's way down the road and out of my sight. I let out a sigh and take in a deep breath.

''What a day..., '' I say as I notice the sky becoming darker and darker.

'' Cub, " I hear Knight's voice.

I turn around and there he is, the big black wolf that took care of me most of my life, my Knight.

" You finished the bussiness you had to take care off? ", I ask as I make my way to him.

" Yes. I came back earlier, but I happened to see you with some other group of hunters, an angel and a demon. Something that should concern me?'' he asks as he lets his head lean down on my shoulder in a hug and I shake my head and hug him as much as I can since I am so small compared to him.

" One of the hunters is Billie, if you remember her, and Alice is the demon, " I add.

" Now that you mention it, I do remember little bits of them. Leaving that aside, I assume they do not know what you are? "

"No, they don't. And I intend to keep it that way for as much as I can. '' 

" Alright. Now let's get you back into your room so you could rest. You still have to make a report about this case you took and then get back home, " he finishes as he leans down on his paws in order for me to get up on him.

I waste no time in doing so and in just a few minutes, we are back in my hotel room, where Sarah, as usual, is sleeping on the bed. I quickly woke her up and took her on a walk and after that, I fed her, I took a shower and went to sleep.

After two, quite boring if I may add, days, I was finally able to return home. Honestly, I was starting to get sick of being in London, especially after the last case. I know that I did good on the case and I technically don't have a reason to be so down, but I found myself unable to think about anything else, but blondie's behaviour. And what really makes me mad is that I do not even know why I keep on thinking about this! I shouldn't think about this, that was probably the last I will hear of hi---

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing and I sigh. Who could it be now? I barely got home and it's not like it's 11 P.M. 

"Yes? " I answer as I try to hide my forming annoyance.

" Arya? Hey, it's me, Billie. " and I sigh a little after hearing her with the same level of enthusiasm she had when we saw eachother at the bar. I still do not know how she gets it, I should ask her for some tips. It must be nice to have the same enthusiasm as she has from time to time.

"Oh, hey. What's up? ", I ask as I take a seat on the couch next to Knight. He looks at me, places his head on my lap and I start to softly pet him.

" Are you home? As in home home and not in London? ", she continues and I think I hear someone moving in the back at her end of the line.

" Uhm, yeah, just arrived a few minutes ago. ''

'' Oh, am I bothering you? I can come back later...''

"Oh, no, it's alright. I was just finishing unpacking, '' I assure her.

" Oh, that's great. Well, now why I called you.. you remember that trip we all agreed upon two days ago, right? Well..if you're still up to it, we found a pretty nice hotel at the beach we could hang for the weekend...,'' she adds.

Well, guess I was wrong...apparently, I will see blondie again.

"Uhm, sure, yeah, of course, '' I agree, '' We're leaving on friday? Like tomorrow? "

" Yeah. ''

" And we're taking the car? "

" No, we have Cas and Alice that can teleport us, so just tell us where your place is and we'll pick you up, " she says.

I'd rather not tho', I don't really feel like a house check from them...

" Oh, no, it's ok, just tell me where you want me to meet you or a common place for all of us to meet.''

" Why not? If we pick you up, you won't have to walk around with your bags to some place we'll all meet only to teleport again, it's much easier and comfortable for all of us to come for you, '' she presses on.

" No, it's just that..., '' Quick, I have to think of something, dammit, '' It's just that I barely got home and since tomorrow is friday, I didn't have that much time to clean up and it's really messy, '' nice save, now if only she will buy it tho'..., '' I mean it, it's really messy and you know... And besides, I don't have lots of bags, there are only two days, how many bags do you think I need? "

" Are you sure? I'm sure no one will mind the mess..."

"Positive. I also have a little bussiness to take care of tomorrow morning, so I'll be in town either way. Now tell me a place we can all meet, '' please buy it and stop pressing on...

" Alright...then tell us the city and we'll meet at the closest bar to the exit of the city. ''

Thank God she bought it, '' Lebanon, Kansas. ''

" Lebanon?? That is so much closer than I thought, we're living nearby'', I hear her say. We are?? Well how lucky I am now...

" Oh, great, I'll, uh, I'll see you at that bar near the exit then? "

"Yeah, sure, tomorrow at 10 A.M is fine with you?

"Perfect. See you then, " I say as I hang up.

" I take it you will have a weekend full of adventures, cub? " asks Knight, in a teasing voice.

" Haha, very funny, " I add as I cuddle up to him, " All I wanna do now is stay like this...but I have to pack since I'm leaving tomorrow..."

" Or you could take a hot bath, go to sleep and let the packing for tomorrow since I assume, that little bussiness isn't of big importance? " and I can hear him chuckle. Boy, does he enjoy teasing the fuck out of me...

" Or that...Fine, I'll just go, take the bath and sleep."

"Alright, " he says as he gets up.

" You going somewhere?"

"Yes, as to not wake up with surprise visits, I will put up some wardings around the place."

I nod and he teleports right away. Well, better get to that shower now even tho', I'll still wake up all sweaty in the morning because of those dreams. I seriously gotta talk to Knight about them, maybe he will know what I can do to get rid of them...


	10. Time to go on an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Chapters will be posted on the weekends because of high school.*

Wandering around, I see that I am surrounded by snow as white as light. The sky is not that far, being only of a white just a little bit darker. Stopping, I notice that I am wearing a white dress and taking a better look of my surroundings, I notice a beautiful apple tree in front of me, actually, the only tree present. His trunk is so thick and tall and his apples are so big and red, a perfect shade of red. 

I slowly make my way to the tree, I reach my hand and get myself an apple. But I didn't get to take a better look at the apple in my hand because the sky suddenly turned red, a red as intense as blood. My hands became stained in blood and looking down, I notice that the snow around me is soaked in blood, forming a pool. Looking behind me, I see a trail of bloody footsteps, my footsteps.

" What..what the Hell!!, " I say as everything starts to crumble and spin. I drop the apple and it instantly rots. What is going on??

Suddenly, I start hearing loud screams and everything turns black.

" Cub, wake up, " I hear Knigth's voice as I regain consciousness. What was that dream about? I never dreamt of something like this, it's usually just me running.

" You had another dream, " adds Knight.

" Yeah..."

" What was it about this time? " he asks while making a glass of water appear on my nightstand.

" It... it was different from the other dream. This time, I was in the middle of this scenery... a beautiful apple tree in the middle of neverending snow. The sky was white, the snow was obviously white, but the tree trunk was black and his apples were the perfect shade of red. I tried to reach for an apple and the moment I had one in my hand, the sky turned red as blood, my hands were covered in blood, the snow around me was soaked thus forming a pool of blood around me and behind me, there was a trail full of bloody footsteps, my footsteps. On top of that, the place started to crumble and spin making me drop the apple that rotted once it hit the ground. Before I woke up, I heard loud screams.'' 

He takes a moment to register what I said and looking at him, I notice that he is frowning and deeply in thoughts, '' I see. Don't worry about it for the moment, now I believe you had that trip, right? You should get ready if you want to make it in time, '' he says.

Is he..is he hiding something from me? I don't think so, I mean why would he? He never hid anything from me, at least when it came to me. Maybe he is right, maybe it is something I shouldn't worry about for the moment. Whatever the thing is with those dreams, I'm sure me and Knight will pull it through somehow, as we always do.

I look at the clock, 9:15 A.M. And he is also right, if I want to make it in time, I have to start getting ready. So not wasting any more time, I quickly do my morning routine and shortly, I am also done packing my bags, after all, there are only two days, not a week. Double checking that I have all of my things, especially my weapons, I mentally note that I haven't forgotten anything. Putting on my boots, I see Knight waiting for me in front of the door, and a mug, resembling the ones from Starbucks, filled with tea on the desk near the door.

" Do you want me to teleport you? "

" No, it's only 9:45 A.M., I still have a lot of time, I'll just take a walk, '' I say as I stand up, '' And besides that, I don't want them knowing what I am, let alone them seeing you, '' I add while I hug him, '' I'll miss you and I will call you if I need anything, as always.''

'' Alright, take care, cub."

I nod, put my backpack on my shoulder, take the mug in my hand and leave. Time to go on an adventure with a moose, a squinty angel guy, a demon,  a cool Billie and lastly, but not least, a pissed at me blondie. I feel like I am about to have the time of my life.

Turns out I was right. The walk, well for my pace, took me no more than ten minutes. And I think it's safe to assume that I have enough time to make a quick stop to buy something to eat. With the thought of my favourite pie in mind, I make my way downtown, walking fast in hopes of catching some freshly baked pie.

Luck decided to be on my side this morning because not only have I catched freshly baked pie, but my favourite pie as well. Blueberry pie will always have a special place in my heart. Along with tea, of course... and many other things. Seeing as how the clock already reads 10:00 A.M., I begin to walk faster to the bar, unable to finish my pie because of the hurry.

10:10 A.M. and here I am, not too late, in front of the bar. Looking around, I don't see the Impala, but as they said, they most likely teleported. I straighten up a little, take a sip of my tea and go inside. I am immediately greeted by a cheerful Billie waving at me and this time, also by blondie's stare. Wait... if I look better...is he staring at the pie?? Really now?? Well, this is my pie. Mine. And I don't like sharing, regardless of his pretty eyes and pretty face. God dammit, not again. No pretty face, just...face, yes, just face.

And to think he could, I don't know, perhaps stare at me? I do have reasons for that! It's not like I am wearing a slightly, and I mean it - only enough for a little peck and  not to slutty, revealing dark red blouse and a black skirt to go just perfectly along with that. I mean, I'm not obvious to the stares I usually get from boys and men around town or really, around everywhere I go, even if I am only wearing comfortable and baggy tracksuit pants and a hoodie. But I can't blame him. If I were him, I would have stared at the pie as well, this specific pie is one of a kind and nothing can beat that.

Oh, he looked at me...and I am getting butterflies in my stomach. Only one question God...Why? His stare is so intense that I am sure someone would be able to cut it with a knife. Trying not to mind the stare, thing quite hard to do, I go to their table and take a seat next to Billie, across from blondie.

" Mornin', giirlll!, '' I hear Billie excitedly say next to me.

" Morning, " I greet her back while showing her a small smile, '' Sorry I was late, I just had to get some pie on the way."

"Oh, no, it's ok, we were also late because someone took a little bit too much in the bath, '' she adds while looking at Sam suggestively.

" What? A hair like this needs beauty time, duh, '' says Sam while moving his hand through his hair, as to make a point. And I gotta hand it to him, that is some nice hair. I have to ask him what shampoo he uses to make it so shiny.

" Of course it does..., '' trails off Billie while rolling her eyes amused.

" You're gonna eat that? " asks blondie while looking at my pie. Oh, he speaks!

" Actually, yes. I am going to eat my pie, '' I reply while putting strong accent on my. 

" Oh...,'' he mumbles while having a disappointed face... is that... a sad puppy face?! Really?!...Perhaps, I have been a bit too rude...

"Fine...you can have half, and only half. '' Damn his pretty eyes and cute pout. Just look at the things he got me to do with those eyes! He made me share. Share! Even Knight knows that I don't really like sharing.

And I see his eyes instantly light up like it's Christmas and I got him what he always wanted...and I feel myself smile while looking at how excitedly he takes the pie and wastes no time in eating that half. The things he makes me feel.

" Oy, blondie, I said half!, '' I say as I take back the half that barely remained uneaten.Just in time.

" Sorry, '' he says and after that, he chuckles.

" No damage made...but a few more bites and some damage might have been done, '' I add amused and then start to eat my half of the pie. 

And he slightly laughs. And I feel how I almost dropped my fork because of now, my mushy arms that his laugh caused. Just great, now he even gave me something in return...mushy arms!

" So, uhm..you guys made a reservation or something like that? " I ask, trying to not pay so much attention to blondie.

"Yeah, and we better get there soon since it's about time we show up there and check in,'' adds Alice.

" Wait, isn't it made for 12:00 P.M.? " I hear Billie ask.

" Billie, it's 11:30 A.M. '', adds Cas.

" Yeah, and we'll be there in like two seconds.''

" We will be there yes, but we are also the ones who will stay in line if we don't get there now, '' finishes Alice.

It is clearly written on her face that Billie has no more arguments. So upon this, we all get up and go outside the bar. Well, looks like I'm not the only one having all of my things in just a sports bag.

" Is that all you have, Arya? " asks Billie while looking at my bag.

" Yeah, only two days. Don't you also have a sports bag? "

"Oh, right, " she mumbles as she lets out a soft giggle.

"Ready to go princesses? ", asks Alice.

" I'm not a princess, Alice, " says Cas, with what I think, confusion on his face.

'' It was a joke, Cas, '' she assures him and with a snap of her fingers, we find ourselves in front of a hotel, on the beach. Nice, it's on the beach.

" Well, Arya, welcome to two full on relaxing and also exciting days, '' tells me Billie enthusiastically.

Don't know about the exciting part, but for the relaxation part, I sure as Hell hope so.


	11. Nicknames.

I look at the hotel. Hm, not too big and not too small either, quite perfect. And the view is really nice, the location as well. I might just get the weekend full of relaxation I was hoping for.

We take our bags and enter the hotel. Luck really seems to be on my side, there ain't no line for us to wait.

" Me and Sam will go, check in, '' says Billie.

I and blondie nod while Alice already was looking at the wine menu and Cas was taking photos. Didn't know he liked taking photos.

Out of the blue, I see blondie staring at me, '' What?"

" Nothing. Just.. just be careful, ok? " he barely mumbles, while looking down.

Still worrying about me...? That...that is nice.

" Careful is my middle name, blondie, '' way to go, Arya. Guy barely shows his concern and you go and say something like that.

He chuckles, '' Naturally. ''

" So, uhm...we good? '' I ask.

He slowly leans closer to me and looks me in the eyes, his face being all serious, " Of course, '' I hear him say with a low and deep like voice.

I am unable to look away from his stare, unable to look anywhere, but his eyes and I can start  feeling how my blood is rushing to my face when I realise how close he actually is to me. I feel like I can't breath and I don't think my legs can hold me up any much longer, slowly becoming mushy like my arms did when I first heard his laugh.

All this time, his look doesn't leave mine, all this time he looks me in the eyes and never once looks away. I feel my heart beating so fast it could for sure outrun Bolt himself. What is happening to me?? Why is he making me feel like this?? I have to get awa---

" Everything good, guys? " luckily, asks Sam as he comes with the key rooms and Billie by his side.

" Yeah, sure, '' I quickly say as I move away from blondie.

"As always, Sammy, '' adds blondie with, if I am right, a little hint of sarcasm in his voice...?

I see Sam rolling his eyes amused and taking a breath after. Why do I have a feeling I won't like what comes next?

"Well, we checked us in..., '' he trails off.

" That's great. And how are the rooms? ", I press on.

" Well, get this...since Alice and Cas don't sleep, we only bought two rooms..., '' he says as he leans a little bit more towards Billie and I see Billie nod...wait, is she blushing? What's going on?...Do I want to know what's going on?

" And..? You and me in one room and Billie and Arya in the other, right, Sam? " adds blondie.

"Yes, of course, '' they both quickly say in the same time, but with a somehow disappointed face. 

" Won't you unpack? " asks Alice while making her way to us with a glass filled with red wine.

" I guess we should do that, yeah, '' I add while taking my bag.

" Guess we'll all meet here in one hour? To go out and get some food? ", asks Billie.

" Sounds like a plan, '' agrees blondie while Sam nods and flashes Billie the puppy love sick look. 

I start to make my way to the room, letting Billie ahead since she had the key to it, and with the corner of my eye, I can see blondie looking at me as I go, but I don't meet his look since I immediately turn around the corner, disappearing from his sight.

" So, you're going to change for lunch? " I heard Billie ask me once we got in our room.

" Hmm... Think I should change? I don't know, my black skirt and red blouse are good, I guess.''

" Yeah... I think I'll change tho' in something more freely, perhaps a dress since it's so hot around here, '' she answers.

I chuckle. Perhaps I should change my boots, it is the beach we are at... I think my black converse will do just fine.

The hour passes quickly and me and Billie head to the lobby to meet the others. Getting there, we notice that Sam and blondie were already present and Cas and Alice were looking at the arcade games. Making my way to the brothers, I notice Sam staring at Billie like she was the only one that really mattered from here. As for blondie...he has the same look Sam has...only that he is looking at the pie that some waitress brought him.

" So I take it you're already having lunch, blondie? ", I ask as I sit on the armchair across him.

" Pie is the best lunch, '' he says and takes a bite, '' ...want some? ", he adds while looking in my eyes.

" Yeah, thanks, '' and I take a fork and eat half of the pie as he ate the other half.

" He...he shared pie with her on his own behalf..., '' I faintly hear Sam telling Billie in the back.

" Leaving Dean aside, it's a bigger wonder she herself shared her pie with him this morning, '' adds Billie.

" Those two, I swear to God..., '' finishes Sam. 

Choosing to brush it off, I get up , '' So, are we going? "

" Yeah, sure, '' adds blondie as he gets up as well.

" Whenever you all are ready, I guess, '' says Alice and now I notice she changed from her pants and trench coat to a white summer dress.

"Then off we go, '' finishes Billie.

The walk to the restaurant was short and mostly quiet. Sam and Billie talked to eachother and Cas took pictures while Alice helped him. Therefore, I was left in complete awkward silence with blondie all the walk. I caught him taking glances at me, but I tried to look away and pretend that I didn't notice.

Arriving at the restaurant, we sit at a table from the window side. I was sitting near Billie and Sam, while blondie was sitting across me, near Alice and Cas. Hmm...I wonder what should I get...the burger sounds good, but I am not exactly that hungry, now that I also ate pie before we got here...perhaps a salad..? No, not that either...maybe some pasta. Yeah, I think I'll take pasta, haven't had it in a while...especially my mother's pasta...

" Careful, Emma, '' I hear out of the blue the voice of a woman, and looking for the source, I see that that indeed was a woman addressing her little girl. Emma...why does this name sound so familiar? Probably I shouldn't  think about it so much, it would also be better for my head. If I would have thought about it more, I would had gotten a headache.

Some minutes pass in which we all decided on what to get and a cute waiter approaches us.

" What shall I get you ? '' he asks while, quite obviously if I may say, checking me out. Too bad I ain't really interested.

" I'll have a tea with cheese pasta, '' I order.

" Something sweet to go along with your sweetness? ", I think that is his way to attempt a pick up line...?

" No, thank you, '' and I flash him a small polite smile. On the other hand tho' , I think blondie looked more annoyed than I with the waiter's failed attempt at flirting.

Moving his eyes from me, the waiter looks with quite the different, definitely more annoyed, look at the others, '' And you? What shall I get you? "

" I'll have a burger and a beer, '' replies blondie on a heavy tone.

" Salad and she will have a Supreme pizza, '' adds Sam while speaking for Billie as well.

" Two glasses of wine, '' finishes Alice while crossing her arms around her chest.

The waiter nods, flashes me a small wink and leaves. Normally, it wouldn't bother me since I am used to this kind of things, but this time I am a little bit annoyed.

It doesn't take long for the food to be ready and in no time, we were already done and ready to go if I may say. Sam asked the waiter for the paycheck and when he came to give it to us, he handed it to me and now I notice the other little paper present there. Unfolding it, I see it's his number,but  I didn't get a good look at it, cause blondie already snatched it from my hands.

" What's this, babe? " he says while looking at the number. Babe?!

" Babe?! " and the waiter has the same reaction as I do.

" Yes, she's my girlfriend, buddy. So if there is one more thing you could have for me, that would be your hands off of her, '' he answers and flashes him a smirk. I'm too shocked to asnwer. His girlfriend?? The fuck, blondie?? But I can't say it doesn't work. The waiter mumbled something incoherent and  left, taking the money and not taking even one more  look back.

I can't say anything for the moment and seeing that everyone else had the same reaction as I, we make our way out.

" The fuck, blondie?! " I hear myself say after a few minutes of walking.

" What? " and he asks like nothing ever happened.

" What do you mean by 'what'?? I mean the whole girlfriend thing! ''

'' Oh, that. I made you a favour, it was clear as Hell that that guy wouldn't have left you alone, '' he defends himself.

" I could have handled that on my own. You think he was the first one to do that?? I assure you, he wasn't the first and neither will he be the last, '' I say , '' and seriously now...babe?? You couldn't have at least found something better than that??"

" Oh, please, like you're any better."

" Oy, and what is that supposed to mean?! " and I hear myself raising a little my voice. How dare he!

"Seriously?? I have a name and it's Dean. D-E-A-N, Dean. Not blondie, " he says as he crosses his arms around his chest.

" Look, blondie, '' and on purpose, I emphasize on blondie, '' I'll call you whatever I want to, just like you called me babe and your girlfriend, '' and I also cross my arms around my chest. The nerve of this guy, I swear to God I'm this close to smashing a table on his pretty face.

" Stop it already ! Stop calling me blondie, woman! ''

" Perhaps I will stop calling you blondie when you'll quit acting like one! " I finish and  head back to the hotel. One more second and his pretty face would have made acquaintances with my fist, Shannaroo!


	12. Mission impossible.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

The nerve of this woman! How dare she?!

I watch as she angrily heads back to the hotel. I was doing her a favour, for fuck's sake!

I turn around and look at Sam, " Did you see that?! The nerve she has! "

" Of course, Dean, how does she even dare to stand up to your royal highness? '' ironically says Sam.

" I'm serious here, Sam! I was doing her a favour! That guy was bothering her and I helped her get rid of him."

" Ok, stop, Dean. Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe she didn't need your help?? She didn't look that bothered to me either. And now seriously, who are you to decide what is best for her? Perhaps she would have liked to go out with him, I don't know, besides, why do you even care? " he says.

Dammit, I hate it when he's right. Why do I care? Why did it bother me so much when he flirted with her? Ugh, son of a bitch, I don't have time to put up with this bullshit. All I need now is some pie, beer and a good night sleep. That would be more than perfect.

In short time, we are all back to the hotel. Arya is nowhere in sight, so she must be in her room or somewhere, doing what girls...do. Ugh, I don't care. I order some pie and head back up in my and Sam's room. I eat the pie and it doesn't take long for me to feel sleepy and eventually go to sleep.

" Wake up, Dean, '' and I can feel myself being rudely awakened by my little pain in the ass brother.

" What do you want, Sam? " I mumble as I notice that I got to sleep only one hour.

" Billie is coming here and I was wondering if we could switch the rooms for tonight."

"Excuse me? "

" C'mon, dude. It's just for a night, "  he adds.

" Whoa there, Sammy. How many times have I slept in a girl's room without having sex with her? "

" I'll give you twenty bucks, '' he says. How dare he objectify me!

I flash him a nasty look.

" And a burger...? " now can't really say no to a burger, can I? It's free food!

" Fine, I'll--,'' and I'm cut off.

" I mean, I know you like her, Dean. But it's just..one night...and hey, take it as an opportunity to talk to her, man, " he says.

" I don't, ok? I'll just go and take the opportunity to talk to someone who actually knows how to make the difference between pie and cake! " I say as I angrily take my pillow.

" Whatever, Dean. Just know that I'll be here anytime you're ready to admit it, '' I hear him say on my way out.

Admit it?? Admit what?? I won't admit anything! I don't like her...like that! I mean it!

I make my way to her room, preparing myself to be hit in the face with whatever she may get her hands on, because not only do I believe it, but I am 100% sure she will hit me in the face. That woman got me to the point of believing she is able to do everything I can think and not think of when she's mad. And that bar is super high, I can think of many things.

But I don't fully manage to get there cause I see her on the window, in the sea. What the fuck? What's she doing? I could go in her room, now that it's empty tho'... but I'd rather not. I don't think I want to actually find out just how much she can do when she is angry... or rather..what she can do. So being left with no choice, I start to make my way on the beach, to her, but I don't make it there and instead, I stay behind the closest tree to the sea and I watch her. Let's see what girls really do when they are alone. Or at least what she does. I'm pretty sure it's completely different from the other girls.

Making myself more comfortable, I see her rising above the water...and I remain in complete awe. The way her body moves when she dives in and when she comes out to the surface, how she prevents getting her wet hair in her eyes and how the moonlight shines on her... she's beautiful. And somehow, I manage to forget all about that fight I had with her. All that I have in my mind now are the images of her swimming under the moonlight.

Suddenly, she starts to make her way to the shore  and now I can  see how the water drops roll down her skin. Damn, what a babe indeed. Is she wearing underwear...? I can't do anything, but  stare at her in awe of how pretty and hot she is...wait, what?? Beautiful??Pretty?? Hot?? Snap out of it, Dean. And I slightly shrug. I see her looking at me and again, I feel those damned butterflies in my stomach and I find myself unable to look away from her gaze,  away from her mesmerising black eyes. All at once, the moments I spent in her company, from the second I saw her enter that bar and 'til now, come up in my mind and I can't help, but to ask myself...Could it really be that I am falling for this beautiful, and more stubborn than the Devil itself, woman?

**Arya's P.O.V. (first P.O.V.)**

Unable to go to sleep once Billie left and accidentaly woke me up, I made my way to the beach for a relaxing walk. Might as well use the opportunity of being here to the max. Looking at the sea and around, I notice that I am completely alone since it's too late in the night, so why not head for a swim? I  take off my shorts and undershirt and dive into the water. It feels so good... so relaxing. 

I end up losing track of time and I realise that I may have stayed quite a lot by looking at my, now, old looking hands. I take that as my cue to get out. In just a few minutes, I was back on the sea shore, trying to dry a little my hair, when suddenly, I notice that I am not alone. Looking up, I am met with blondie's gaze. That same gaze that makes me go all soft and mushy, that gives me butterflies in my stomach, that makes me unable to look elsewhere, but him. And just like that, all of the memories about that fight we had are gone and are replaced by every moment I spent with him since the second I met him and 'til now.

Could I be possibly falling for Dean Winchester? For that blondie that has nothing else better to do than to mingle with my love life and step on my every last nerve? 

After what seemed like forever, realisation hits me. It's the middle of the night, I am only in my underwear, which is not only white, but also wet because  I didn't exactly think about going on a swim when I left, therefore not taking my swimsuit,and blondie is just at a distance of three meters from me, staring at me and watching every move I make. Seconds pass and I can feel my anger growing and growning.

" ... Shit...,'' and that is my cue  to think that now he either realised what situation we are in, or he noticed my growning anger. Or both.

" What the fuck are you doing down here at this hour?? " , I angrily ask as I quickly put on my shorts  and try to cover my chest with the undershirt, but unfortunately, my bra is too wet for the undershirt  to be put on.

" Me?! What are you doing here at this hour?? " he says while crossing his arms and still staring at me.

" At least have the decency to look away, '' damn it, the undershirt is not enough of a coverage, '' or are you enjoying the show too much?? "

" I was not watching! " and he looks the other way.

" Oh, really now? And what else were you doing behind that tree? That exact tree? I have eyes, blondie. I saw you. ''

He rolls his eyes, '' Just get inside, will ya now? "

I heavily sigh and head back to the hotel.I have a feeling that this night will be far from the relaxing night I was hoping for.


	13. 1001 nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey, guys! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, I really hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> If you like it, please consider giving it a Kudos or leave a comment, I'm looking forward to hear your opinions.:)*

In short time, I arrived back at the hotel. I look left and right,  see that no one is around and I start making my way to my room. On the way back, not even one word has been said.

I look behind me and I see blondie following me.

" Decided to make a career out of stalking, blondie? ", I stop, cross my hands, and look at him.

 " Haha, very funny. Are you seriously not going to stop calling me that??"

"I think you already know the answer, " and I start to head for my room again.

One minute passes and he is still following me.

" Seriously now, aren't you gonna stop?"

" My mom always told me to follow my dreams...so here I am," he says so cocky and I roll my eyes.

" That and Sam kicked me out of the room so he could sleep with Billie tonight, '' he finishes. So that is the reason why he keeps on following me like a lost puppy. I knew I had a bad feeling when Sam and Billie told us about the rooms.

" So in other words, you have no place to crash, '' I add as I stop and then turn around to look at him with my arms crossed.

And now I see just how tall he really is. Apparently, I stopped and turned around so sudden that he didn't see me stop and I almost hit my head on his chest. Looking up at him, I am met again with his gaze. I feel my breath getting caught in my throat as I see how close I am to him, and quite frankly, he is also a bit bent towards me in the way that our noses are merely inches apart. I look at his eyes and then at his lips, I almost feel his breath on my skin, his fingertips touch my hand...and I move away. I can't...I can't fall in love, not after...that. 

" Let's get into that room, I am starting to freeze and I want to sleep, '' I add while turning around and quicky start walking towards the room.

" After you, '' I hear him mumble under his breath.

The walk to the room was quiet and awkward. Awkward is little said, actually. Ah, there it is, the door, finally! I quickly unlock it, take my pajamas and a pair of clean underwear and I get inside the bath before blondie barely even gets to enter the room.

I quickly undress myself and get in the shower. In my mind constantly shows up this last moment. I can't fall in love, I can't. And I instantly have a flashback of Jace. Not after that...and I can feel myself beginning to cry. I promised myself that I won't fall in love again. 

After what seemed like ages, but in fact, were only thirty minutes, I step out of the tube, quickly dry my hair and change in my other pair of shorts and undershirt. I put on some fluffy socks and I go back in the room where I am greeted with blondie sprawled all over the bed.

" Oy, blondie, '' I say as I make my way to him, '' This bed is for two persons, not for one as big as two. ''

'' And what is that supposed to mean? '' he asks as he raises his head, but remains on his stomach.

" That means that this, '' I say as I take a hold of the cover under him, '' is my side, '' and I finish by pulling the cover and moving him on one side of the bed with not so much of an effort made.

He takes a moment to comprehend what just happened because one second, he is on both sides and in the next, he is on the edge of one side. I nicely sit on my side and get under the cover while he looks at me, then at the side I sit on and then at me again and so on for some solid two minutes.

I sigh, '' What are you still staring at, blondie? "

" How did you do that? It takes Sam more than just two seconds to even get me out of bed, '' he says.

" Didn't you hear that curiosity killed the cat? " I add as I lay down and turn on my side, '' Now go to sleep, '' and I close the lights.

I feel the bed shift as he turns around and lays on his side. Damn those beds for being so small, I can feel my ass touching his...but as much as I don't want to, I am not bothered and I find myself falling asleep easier than I did in quite a period of time now.

Why can't I move? I try moving my arm, but it's stuck. Slowly, I open my eyes and I notice the faint sun rays shining through the window. Already morning? 

Ugh, my neck...wait...I quickly turn my head around, big mistake.Not only does it hurt as Hell, but I am also met with blondie's chest...and he isn't wearing a T-shirt?? And I thought I was the one with weird sleeping habits, apparently, he undresses himself in his sleep! I look up and now I know why my arm is stuck. It's stuck because it keeps, at a shoulder's length,blondie's head from falling on top of mine. Looking better, I notice that blondie has his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and his leg on top of it too. My other arm is on his chest and my legs are both in a crouched position on his stomach. We are both laying on our sides. I am close to the edge of my side of the bed while blondie is sleeping just like a baby, almost on top of me!Just perfect! Didn't know I signed up for twister when I decided to tag along in this trip.

But I have to admit...he looks rather peaceful while he's asleep. Slowly, I try to take my arm that was keeping his head away and somehow I succed, but only part way. Now my arm was bent and his face was leaning against the palm of my hand. I didn't realise what I was doing 'til I found myself slowly and softly tracing his lips with my thumb and him slightly parting his lips because of it. Suddenly, an image of Jace leaning his face into my hand, smiling and softly calling my name, flashes through my mind and I quickly withdraw my hand.

And because of my sudden move, blondie wakes up.

His, at first, short look of confussion quickly turns into a cocky smirk and he looks me in the eyes, '' Couldn't keep your hands off of me?''

" You wish, blondie, '' and I roll my eyes, '' If you haven't noticed, you're on my side of the bed, so I would say that it's you who couldn't quite keep his hands to himself. But now, what can I say? I have this effect on men, " I finish, trying not to smirk.

He quickly realises that indeed, he is the one holding me and turns around his head, perhaps, a little bit too fast since I hear a faint crack coming from his neck...ops..?

" Son of a bitch! '' he yells as he takes one of his hands away from me and puts it on his neck, '' My neck!''

Slowly, he turns to me and dead serious looks into my eyes, '' What have you done to me? "

" Oy, chill, blondie, my neck also hurts. Besides, I have better things to do than to mess with your neck, you know, things like sleeping, perhaps? "And keeping your head at bay as not to fall on top of mine. You're welcome, blondie.

Bump. I hear something hit the wall from outside. Bump.  Again. What is this noi--- and I hear a moan...and that is my answer. I look at the clock, who has sex at 5:30 in the morning? Looking on the window, I see that the sky is still a little bit dark, but the sun is starting to shine brighter. I look around me and I see that he still didn't let go of me. Then I look at him again and I notice that he didn't hear anything, looks like he is too focused on his sore neck to hear the bumps.

'' Blondie, do you mind letting me go? " I ask him as I move around a little to make my point.

" I could, but do you want me to? " and he looks at me while smirking.

The nerve of this guy,  just you wait and see. And true to my words, I remembered that I was the one with my legs crouched on his stomach. So what do I typically do? I straighten my legs and in the next second, blondie is on the floor, on the other side of the room.

" I don't know, do you think I am sure I want you to let go of me? " I ask as I move to the other side of the bed and watch him. He is laying on the ground, crouched while his hands are around his stomach. Serves him right.

" Didn't know I stumbled upon the She-Hulk ", he says while sitting on his ass.

" Call me the She-Hulk again and you'll know for sure, '' I add as I cross my arms. He should feel lucky, I didn't even use my strength.

Again, I hear the bumping, but louder. And by the look on blondie's face, I think he heard it too.

" You gotta be kidding me...,'' he mumbles under his breath.

" So I take it you heard it too, huh? '' and I sigh, '' Look, it's barely 6:00 in the morning. Let's just get back to sleep, '' I say while moving back on my side.

He slowly gets up from the floor, '' Son of a bitch, I hurt all over. ''

" Well, now that isn't my fault. You are the one with the weird sleeping habits. ''

"Me? You were the one  clutching  my chest! '' he says as he gets under the cover.

" Oh, please, you wish I were clutching  your chest! And I don't recall stripping while being asleep, '' and I point to his bare chest.

"I didn't do that while I was asleep! I got hot so I took it off while you were sleeping like an angel. ''

"Now you're watching me sleep too?? Really, please do consider taking a career in stalking, you'd be a professional, '' and I get under the cover as well.

" Well maybe I will if I'll have you as my model! " he says raising a little his voice.

" Well if you'll ask me, maybe I will accept! ''

"Fine! " he says as he lays down and turns with his back to me.

" Fine! '' I finish and I do the same thing.

What the hell just happened?


	14. Down the memory lane.

The attempt of going back to sleep was useless, at least for me. Looking to my right, I see blondie sleeping without a care in the world. After getting back in bed, I tried to sleep and I managed to do it, but no more than one hour. I look at the clock, 7:00 A.M. Well, since there are no more reasons for me to go to sleep, I slowly pull the cover off of me and I start making my way to the bath, softly, in order to not wake up the  sleeping beauty.

After I quickly do my morning routine, I put on an another pair of shorts and a short red plaid. I take my slippers, my phone and my backpack and I quietly get out of the room. Looking on my right, I remember that Sam's room was the one next to mine...and since Billie is there...

'' Oh, so that's where the noise came from...,'' I quietly mumble while I feel a small shiver run down my spine. Next time, I'm buying my own room. I make my way to the lobby and I notice that no one really is down here...oh, wait, I see Alice and Cas. Well, better go and say hi, I guess.

" Morning, guys, '' I greet them while I take a seat at the table they were seated at.

'' Good morning, Arya, '' says Cas.

" Mornin', '' I hear Alice.

" What's up?" 

" Is there supposed to be something up? " asks Cas while looking up.

" No, Cas, it's just a metaphor, she meant to ask  how are you doing, '' Alice assures him.

" Oh, '' he says looking down, '' I am good, how are you? Did you have a good night sleep? "

" More or less, I guess, '' and I chuckle after.

" Oh, now we're talking! '' says Alice and smirks, '' What were you two lovebirds up to last night? Hope you used protection! "

" What?! No! We're not lovebirds and we didn't do anything! Sam kicked him out to sleep with Billie and he had no other place to crash, '' I rather quite quickly explain. 

" Easy, chill, '' says Alice while putting her hands in a defensive way, '' It's just like high school all over again, when I asked you if you liked Victor. ''

" What? It wasn't like thaatt...wait, how do you know that? I spent high school with Alice, human Alice, '' and I look at her.

"Right...about that... I came around in eleventh grade.''

What...? And I feel like a little part of me breaks. She was a demon all that time and I couldn't notice...? I couldn't notice that my best friend was possesed by a demon...?

" She is not gone, she is still around, in a small quantity, but she still is. And she is content with how it turned out, '' she says.

Did she just read my mind?

"Yes, '' I hear her say. Well, now that mental protection is coming up. I close my eyes and I focus a little and I can feel how I imaginary placed a barrier on my mind. I gotta thank Knight for teaching me how to do that. Let's see how you can read my mind now.

I don't hear her say anything, but I can see the little frustrating face she made after she had the confussed look in her eyes. A demon reading minds? It can't be just a minion, they can't do that. But I do remember reading in one of the Grimm books something about some demons that can read minds among many other things, The 72 Demons of the Lesser Key of Solomon, if I remember correctly. I have to reread it, never know when it may come in handy.

Out of the blue, I see Billie coming down to the lobby. Oh, boy...and I thought I had a wild night! Her hair is totally messed, I can see some hickeys that she tried to hide with foundation and she had the most biggest grin I could have ever seen plastered all across her face. 

"Morning, guuys, '' she happily says. Well, at least one out of the both of us had a good night.

"Mornin', '' I and Alice greet her in the same time. Just like back then.

"Good morning, Billie, '' I hear Cas talk for the first time since me and Alice started getting to the subject of memories.

"What are you talking about? " she asks as she takes a seat next to me.

"Just walking down the memory lane, '' and I chuckle after that. Memory lane...if anything, that is something I don't feel like walking down to...at any time given...

"Ohh, you're talking about the high school period?? " she excitedly asks while taking the menu.

"Yeap, '' and I lean back into the back of my armchair more. Tsch, high school...a dark period indeed...like many others.

It doesn't pass much time and the brothers quickly join us. Blondie looks decent now, wearing a pla--- Oh, C'mon! Really?! He is wearing the same plaid as I, only that mine is shorter! And much to my dismay, he sits on my other side, putting me  in the middle of him and Billie.

" What are we talking about? '' asks blondie after making himself more comfortable in that armchair.

"High school period, '' answers Cas, but not before he quickly stands up and takes a pic of all of us gathered to a small table.

" High school period? What's it there to talk about? " asks blondie.

" You'd be surprised. Arya, remember that teacher we had in history class? "asks Alice.

" Yeah, Cordelia was it? " and I make a little room for the waitress to set the pie I ordered down.

" Yeah, the child rapist. Guess what, she eventually died and ended up in Hell.''

I choke a little, '' What? That old hag finally died?"

" Well it was about damned time, she was an old hag when we went to high school, let alone a month ago, when she died, '' and she makes a glass of wine appear, '' And the best part, I was the one that made her pay for her sins.''

" Wait, she actually had reasons to get in Hell? " asks Billie.

" Plenty. She was, indeed, a child rapist, just like that old witch from that story, Hansel and Gretel was it? " 

"Yeah, '' I add, '' Well, now we know why she was so kind and well, soft to Michael.''

And I shiver a little. That woman always made me cringe. There just was something about her that I hated.

" Oh, do you both girls remember that foreign languages teacher you had, what was it...Florence...?'' , asks Billie.

" Yeah, that was her first name, but her last name was Morisson and we shorted it to just Riss, '' I explain.

" The only woman that actually scared me in her class...'', adds Alice and I can see her softly shiver. I agree there...I've been through a lot and I had real reasons to be scared of, but neither one of them scared me as much as that teacher did. 

Speaking of scarry things...images of the dream I had last night flash in my mind like a movie. Everything was black, dark around me. I was floating in the darkness, more like floating, but in a standing position. In the same time, thin, very thin strings were attached to my hands and legs and I was covered in blood. I was slowly falling, sinking deeper in the darkness and the blood was everywhere, on my hands, on my legs, on my chest, on myself, I couldn't get it off. The sensation of drowning was overwhelming. I wanted to scream for help, but my voice just wouldn't come out. Just as I was about to hit rock bottom, I hear the name Emma being screamed by a woman's voice and that was the end of my dream.

" Arya! '' and I snap out of it when I hear Alice call out my name.

" Yes? What? " I quickly answer.

" Are you okay? " asks Billie. 

" You were spacing out again, like you would do in high school, '' adds Alice and crosses her arms.

" I'm...I'm fine, just you know, thinking. ''

" About what? " asks blondie.

" About whether I should ask Sam to give me one of the covers from his room since you kept the cover we have all to yourself last night, blondie '' , and I smirk.

He rolls his eyes, '' I did not! "

" You did too! I woke up shivering while you were hogging the blanket! " I defend myself.

" Was this before you were clutching my chest to death in your sleep or after??" and he smirks as well. 

" I was not clutching your chest! " and I raise a little my voice.

" Funny, cause I remember it differently, '' he adds.

" Oh, yeah? Want to remember me kicking you out of the bed cause you wouldn't let go of me along with that?! " and I find myself leaning towards him a little.

" Like I could ever forget realizing that I shared a room with the She-Hulk!! '' and he leans as well, raising his voice a bit too.

" Why you litt---" and I get cut off.

" Oh For The Love of Lucifer, will you please just fuck already?! " says Alice while looking at us with an annoyed look.

" What?! With him/her?! " me and blondie both say in the same time while looking at her.

" And what is that supposed to mean?! " we both scream at eachother the same words.

" Stop it! " and again. Ugh, the talent he has to step on every last nerve of mine!!

" You're both acting like little kids! " adds Billie.

" Me?? He is the one stepping on every last nerve I have! " and I point at him.

" And you think you're better?! What about my nerves?! "

" By the looks of it, they are long gone since you decided to step on my nerves instead! "

" Both of you, stop it! Or do you want me to send you both to the corner? " says Sam.

" Hmpf! '' and I turn  my back a little to blondie while crossing my arms.

" Tsch! '' and he sinks more in the back of the armchair with his arms crossed as well.

" I swear to God...'' , I hear Sam mumble and sigh, while Billie just sighs, Alice shakes her head in disappointment and Cas rolls his eyes. 

" Anyway, did you say something to me while I was spacing out? " I ask Alice.

" Yeah, I was asking if we're ever gonna leave this Hellhole for the great outdoors ", she asnwers.

" Uh, yeah, sure, '' I answer while getting up.

" Then it's settled? We go change and we come back and head for the beach? " asks Billie.

" Yeah, see you all in thirty minutes, '' finishes Alice.

Still thinking about that dream, I start to make my way to my room, but I am stopped by blondie catching me by my hand.

" Are you sure you are ok? " he asks as he looks me in the eyes.

I look him back in the eyes, hesitate for a second, but I turn around without saying a word and head for my room. No one needs to know about my problems. It's better being all alone, that way, no one can hurt you.

I get into my room closely followed by Billie. I can't see her since she is behind me, but for some reason, I feel her watching me. 

We both quickly change, me in my red polka dotted two piece swimsuit with only my shorts above it and Billie, in her blue one piece swimsuit and her summer dress above. We take our bags and head downstairs where we are greeted by the rest of the gang.

Let's have some fun.


	15. Playing with fire.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

What wasthat about? I watch her as she gets her hand out of my grasp and makes her way to her room. Her eyes... they looked so sad, so empty for that split second. Probably what she thought about was pretty strong to erase, for that little moment, the fire in her eyes.

I sigh. I don't think I'll ever gonna be able to understand that woman, she is a complete mistery to me, a puzzle too hard to figure out. I finish the pie I ordered and I make my way to my and Sam's room to get changed.

" Dude, what happened back there? " I hear him ask.

" What do you mean? "

" You know what I mean, Dean. You were basically at eachother's throats, '' he adds.

" What do you want me to say, Sam? I don't know myself what was that about, now let's just get changed and go, '' I say as I enter the room and luckily, he drops the subject.

I quickly change into my swimming shorts and take my bag. I notice Sam is still changing, so I head downstairs. I look to my left, to the door of Arya's and Billie's room. Will I ever understand what last night was about? The way she makes me act, I swear. It's like I can't even control myself around her anymore. Yet again, when I am not in her presence, I feel a somewhat feeling of sadness, like something is missing. Gah, I shouldn't think about this! And I make my way to the lobby where I am greeted by Cas and Alice.

" Already done, Dean? " asks Cas.

" Yeah " , I answer and I look at him, '' Aren't you gonna change, Cas?"

" Change? Why should I change?"

" Because you'll be all dressed up in a suit and trench coat on a beach, a very hot beach? "

" Then what shall I change in? " he asks.

" Swimming shorts will do, " and I barely finish my sentence and he already is dressed with a pair.

" Like those?"

I nod. Shortly after, I see Sam coming down and after two minutes, the girls come as well. I look at Arya and I see her wearing only shorts and her swimsuit, which is a very good choice if I may add. Flashbacks from last night come to me as I remember her swimming under the moonlight. I don't think I'll forget about those in a while.

" So, everyone ready to go? " asks Arya while putting her hand on her hip and I just can't help, but to stare. The way she moves, the way she talks, the way she stands, her temper, especially that, all of these things show just how much she stands out. From a first glance it can be seen that she is not someone you want to mess with. And yet, I find myself doing the exact same opposite. For some reason, I just can't stay away, there is something like a magnet that keeps on pulling me towards her. She's like the fire. Dangerous, yet wanted, needed.

Everyone nods and we start making our way to the beach. The beach was already full of people and of course...many chicks. But neither one of them catched my attention like Arya did...and by the looks of it, I'm not the only one in the same situation. So many men are watching her like a hawk, ready to pounce on her at any given choice. And I can't help, but feel how I grow angrier and angrier, how dare they look at her like that!

After walking around for some good minutes, we finally find a good spot to place our stuff. I set my bag down and sit on the towel. I look around, Sam and Billie are putting sunscreen lotion on eachother, Cas and Alice are sharing a bottle of wine...wait, where is Arya? I look left, nothing. I look right, still nothing. Where did she run off to? I stand up, maybe I can spot her better if I'm standing. And an excelent idea that was. I see her at the beach bar, only in her swimsuit, which looks hot as fuck on her I gotta admit that...wait, who the fuck is that next to her?! Is she smiling?! No, she's laughing! Laughing! What is taking her so long to get a drink and move her ass back here? If my sight doesn't fail me, she already got her drink, so why is she not moving?!

I contemplate on whether I should go there and move her ass here myself or if I should just see what happens. One minute...two minutes...three minutes...and she still isn't moving!! After waiting ten minutes more, I finally see her coming back. I hear some whistles while she walks. Seriously?! Don't they have any dignity?? I watch her as she makes her way through the people and arrives back here.

" Arya, saw you with some guy back there, '' says Billie and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Arya. What the fuck, Billie?!

" Who? Oh, that guy, '' she chuckles, '' He was nice enough to suggest me some good drinks from the bar since he's from around, '' and she sits down across me.

" Like that guy that also suggested you some drinks on your 18th birthday? '' asks Alice.

" That...was an exception..., '' says Arya. Exception? What happened when she turned 18?

" Did something happen on that day? " asks Sam. Nice, brothers indeed.

" Nothing special...except that she got so drunk she started stripping on top of the table and singing Disney songs, '' I hear Alice say. Now that is a sight I wanna see.

" You're talking about me?? You were washing the floor with a toothbrush! " says Arya.

" Actually, that was human Alice. She asked to be left in control only on your birtdays and Billie's birthdays here.''

And I see Arya's face sadden a little. So I take it human Alice is a delicate subject, noted.

" Anyway...who wants to go swimming? " asks Billie, I think with the intent to break this tension.

" I'll come, '' and Arya stands up.

I stand up as well.

" I'll just stay here and tan a little, '' says Sam. Oh, brother of mine...

I see Billie looking at me and then at Arya and back at me again. What is she planning...?

" Actually, I'm pretty thirsty so I'll just go and grab something to drink. You, guys, can go ahead. I'll see you in a few, '' she says as she starts to head towards the bar.

" So, guess it's just me and you...", I trail off without looking at Arya since I was with my back to her. But turning around, I see her already in the water. I sigh and I run into the water as well, trying to keep the pace with her. Damn, this water is cold as fuck, how can she swim in it? I watch her as she dives and swims under the water. Ah, screw it. I take a big and deep breath of air and I dive in as well. Opening my eyes, I see Arya staring back at me and for some short seconds, we just float under the water, looking at eachother. Remembering we both need air to breath, we come back to the surface.

" Aren't you cold? " I ask her.

She shakes her head, '' No, the cold doesn't bother me. ''

" Got it, Elsa.''

" Oy! '' she says, '' Who the fuck are you calling Elsa??"

" Well, obviously not myself. ''

And I see her getting angrier. She is so cute when she's angry, all flushed like that.

" My eyes are up here, blondie, '' she interrupts my thoughts.

" I could say the same to you. If you wanted me shirtless, all you had to do was ask, babe, '' and I smirk.

Her cheeks are getting more flushed with every second passing. She is so red she could almost pass as a tomato. But I don't get to have another good look of her flushed face because I find myself under the water. Quickly coming up to the surface, I gasp for air and I see her laughing her ass off.

Time for payback.

**Arya's P.O.V. ( first P.O.V)**

I laugh as I push bondie's head under the water. I take a glance at the shore where I see Billie giving Alice a bag of haribos. Just like the old times when me, Billie and Alice used to hang out...we would always eat pizza and haribos were on the menu of the day. My thoughts are interrupted by blondie and his decision, quite a stupid one if you ask me, to pick me up and throw me in the water. I play his game and I quickly swim under the water a little bit away from him, but I don't come back to the surface, I'm quite good at holding my breath, thanks to the trainings I had with Anna. After a few more seconds, I see him diving into the water. I watched him as he looked around in the water and when he spotted me, I sticked out my tongue amused. I saw him go up to the surface to take a breath of air and I joined him.

" Had enough of the scuba diving hunt, blondie? "

" How the fuck can you hold your breath so much? " he asks.

" Wouldn't you like to know that now? " and I start to head back to the shore.

" You're already going back? What happened to 'the cold never bothered me' ? '' and I see him smirk.

I don't reply and instead, I head back. Making my way to the shore, I hear some guys whistle and a few catcalling me. Damn it, don't they get tired?? What do they even see at myself to act like this? Hormones...

I see blondie coming shortly behind me and passing me without saying a word. What is he up to now?

I barely get on the shore and I see a guy coming towards me. He is looking nice, can't lie about that.

" Hey, gorgeus, '' and he smirks, '' At the sun, perhaps I could look, but you're too bright for me to lay my eyes upon. You'd burn them just like you keep on burning my heart for you now.'' Aaand he lost it. Nope, maybe it would be best for him to remain at the good looking status or either to work on those words.

" And yet, here you are, looking at me, '' I add and I smirk.

He remained a little bit speachless and he got to stay that way cause blondie came out of nowhere and covered me as fast as he could with a towel.

" What the fuck, blondie? "

" Shush, you know how your skin gets when you are exposed to the sun too much. Now let's go back, '' and he doesn't leave me the privilege to say something else.

Shortly, we are back at our towel where Sam and Billie await us with ice creams and Cas and Alice are taking photos and discussing them.

" What was that about, blondie?! " I say as I get out of his grasp and take the towel off of me.

" What do you mean? And keep that on! " he says as he makes his way to me to put it back on.

" No, leave me alone! " , and I back away from him so he won't be able to put it back on me, '' Are we seriously doing this again? Really?? For Fuck's Sake!! "

" Well, we wouldn't be doing this again if someone would keep her clothes on her!! "

" Are you serious??!!! This is a fucking beach, we are supposed to be wearing only swimsuits!!" and I cross my arms.

" You should be thankful I am helping you get rid of those guys! "

" Thankful? Thankful?! What the fuck is your problem?! " and by now I think the whole beach heard us, '' You know what? Fuck you, Dean, fuck you and go find someone else's love life to mingle with! " and I take my things and make my way back to the hotel.

After that fight, I didn't feel like doing anything else. I came back into my room, I quickly took a shower, changed my clothes and went out in the forest that was around with Rajah to clear my head. And that was all I did for the rest of the day. I came back at the hotel around 10 P.M. and of course, I was greeted by the sight of blondie in the room.

" That's it, I'm buying a room for myself, '' I say as I take my sportsbag. Good thing I always kept my things in my bag, unlike Billie, all around the room.

" And where do you think you're going? " I hear him say.

" I think I spoke loud enough, " and I turn around for the door.

He sighs, '' You're not going anywhere, '' and I hear him coming closer.

" Last time I checked, you weren't in any position to tell me what to do, so what makes you think you are in the position to tell me now? " And I don't get to open the door because blondie came in front of me and picked me up like a potato bag, placing me on his shoulder with me facing the door.

" What do you think you're doing??!! Who do you think you are?!! " and I drop my bag because of the sudden move.

" Just shut up, '' he says while laying me on the bed and trapping me there with his arm, "Just shut the fuck up and go to sleep.''

After a few seconds of silence, I realise what position we are actually in and in my mind flashes an image of me and Jace, staying in bed like this, happy, content. Me and Jace were both laying on our sides, we were at the same level, looking into eachothers eyes and he was slowly and softly touching my cheek, we were both smiling, neither one of us knowing that that would be the last time we would be doing that.

The feelings of that memory are too strong, I feel like I can't breath. Tears are forming in my eyes, I need to get away. I suddenly jerk in Dean's embrace, freeing myself. The window luckily is opened and I waste no time in jumping out of it and running away. I hear Dean calling out my name in the distance, but all I can think about now is running away.

And that is what I did. I kept on running away, I kept on running as much as my legs could carry me. I wanted to get away.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was in the lobby with Cas, watching the photos he took when suddenly, I heard Dean calling out Arya's name while running past us and out through the front door.

" What is going on? " I hear Cas say.

" How should I know? " and I cross my arms.

" I should check on him, '' he says and I nod.

In just a matter of seconds, he teleports. But not even one minutes passes by and I feel another presence in the room, one that I would rather not feel.

" Crowley, '' I say as I face him, my arms still crossed.

" In flesh and bones, '' he says while walking around.

" What are you doing here?"

" Oh, me? Nothing much...just here to remind you that you have a task to do, " and he stops in front of me.

" I'm already on it."

" Good. Don't fail us...Furfur, " and there he goes, the so-called King of Hell. I'd like to see him in other circumstances.

 I know what I am supposed to do and I will do it...or I won't?


	16. A little game of faith.

**Arya's P.O.V. ( first P.O.V)**

I check my phone, 7 A.M. I stayed out all night, I couldn't go back, but now here I was, at 7 in the morning, making my way back to the hotel. I walked around every place here, I didn't stop from walking all night long.

I arrive in front of the hotel. Am I ready to go in there...or am I not? I could just call Knight to pick me up and teleport my stuff...but do I want to leave like this? I sigh. I want to run, to not see them again, but I can't...those days I spent with them brought back my childhood memories...I can't leave Billie like that...Alice either,even if now I found out she is a demon...and as much as I don't want to, I can't leave blondie like this...I can't believe that after so many years of trying not to fall in love again, he comes just like that and makes my efforts go to waste. I can't believe I've let myself fall for him.

I enter the hotel knowing that it's too early for anyone to be awake and I make my way to my and Billie's room. Seeing myself in front of the door, I stop, take a deep breath and slowly open the door. And what I see surprises me. I open the door fully and I see blondie staying on one chair, in front of the door with his body turned to me. I notice that his face is tired, his eyes are sleepy and he looks exactly like he looked when I left.

He looks at me, I look at him and after a good minute of staring and silence, he sighs.

" Where have you been?" and he looks at me, " I've searched everywhere for you," he says with a cracked voice.

He...searched for me? 

" Why did you search for me? Did you even sleep? At all? " and I close the door behind me.

" It doesn't matter, just asnwer my damn question. Where have you been? " he asks me as he stands up and comes to me.

I start to back away  and I move backwards 'til I am stopped by the door. I see him still coming towards me. I feel my heart beating faster than a racing car. What should I do?

" Why... , '' I hear him mumble.

Why what?

He stops in front of me, puts both of his arms on both sides of my head, on the door, trapping me.

" Why do we have to fight so much? " he asks as he looks me in the eyes. 

My eyes widden up a bit and I can't say anything.

" Why do you push me away? What the fuck have I done to you?! '' and he raises a little his voice.

I still am unable to say anything. He sighs.

" I can't understand you and I don't think I will ever be able to understand you. I am not sure about many things when it comes to you, but I am sure as Hell of one. I want this to end, I want us to stop fighting like little kids. You want me to leave you alone and stop mingling with your love life? Fine, I will leave you alone if it means we will stop fighting. But please..Let's just put this aside... I won't ask you why you keep on pushing only me away anymore, I won't ask what I have done to make you want me away again. I am tired, I just want us to get on like you and the rest get, '' he says while leaning his forehead on mine. 

I want to say something, but I can't. The words aren't coming to me. After a few seconds of silence and him looking into my eyes, he sighs and moves away.

" Billie asked me to tell you last night that we talked about leaving once we eat breakfast. I already packed my things yesterday, now I'll just head downstairs to Alice and Cas. See you after you packed yours as well or when you decide to show up for breakfast or whatever, '' he mumbles as he gets out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sigh as I see myself being alone in the room. Good job I did, I just ruined that little something or whatever I had with blondie. No, why am I thinking like this? It wasn't even in my intention to have something with him. I pack whatever clothes I had left. 

7:45 A.M. I take my bag and head for the door. Maybe it's for the best. I'm better off all alone, only  me, Knight, Rajah and the other tigers and wolves I can summon, just like how it always has been. 

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I walk down to the lobby feeling how the tiredness really kicks in. I see Cas and Alice already sitting at a table, probably talking about Heaven and Hell as always. I make my way there and sit down. I ignore the concerned looks I get from Cas, I'm not in the mood for anything this morning. Not too long after, Sam and Billie come down as well followed by Arya. What a drag, I didn't plan on falling in love again after what happened with Lisa, and yet, here I am, completely falling for probably the most complicated woman on this planet.

All of us eat in complete silence. I take a glance at Arya and I see she hasn't really touched her food, maybe she'll eat later. The rest of us quickly ate the food, got our bags and Cas teleported us back to that bar from where we left. 

" We'll keep in touch, right, Arya? " I hear Billie ask.

" Y-Yeah, sure, " she answers while moving away a little, '' Well, uh, thanks for the trip, see you around I guess.''

" Bye then, '' and Billie flashes her a smile.

" Bye, Arya, " I see Sam doing the same.

I, Alice and Cas just nod. She smiles back at Sam and Billie, takes her bag and leaves.

A week passed since we got back from that trip and since we last heard of Arya. I didn't want to admit, but not hearing about her, not seeing her and not having her in my presence had an impact on me. Apparently, I fell harder for her than I thought. I tried keeping myself busy with beer and cases, but nothing could stop me or keep myself busy enough to not miss her or think about her. 

Suddenly, I see Cas teleporting away, '' Where did he go so suddenly?"

" Probably Heaven stuff, '' answers Sam.

I shrug and sit down next to him, opening a new bottle of beer. But not even three seconds pass by that Cas is already back.

" Woah there, didn't know angel business didn't last so long anymore, '' I say as I look at him.

" Angel bussiness? I didn't go to Heaven. I noticed your distress caused by Arya's absence, therefore I went to check on her, '' and he takes a breath, '' but I couldn't reach her. I can faintly pin-point her location, but I can still do it. I teleported where I felt it stronger, but I ended up in the middle of a forest, '' he pauses, looks down for a few second and then looks at me again, '' Dean, it is obvious that you harbored strong feelings for her, but...what do you actually know about her?'

" What do you mean? "  I ask him while standing up.

" I mean exactly what I said, Dean. Yes, she may seem like a nice woman, but what do you know about her?"

What do I know about her...? In a way, I can't help, but to agree with him. Other than the fact that she is an F.B.I agent, that she went to the same high school with Alice and that she is a hunter, I know nothing about her. 

" Why are you asking? " and I look him in the eyes.

" Because...I teleported in the right place...the reason why I didn't teleport in the same space as her is the fact that there is a barrier of wardings surrounding a specific area of the forest, wardings both for angels and demons, '' he explains.

" She's a hunter, I think it's normal for hunters to have that, '' adds Sam in her defense.

" No, you don't understand. Those aren't just any wardings, they are stronger than the common ones, they are surrounded by dark energy, a powerful energy. The wardings were carved in the wood of the trees that were farther than I could teleport, yet, something still made me unable to pass an invisible barrier, I am inclined to say. A second barrier along with the wardings."

I shut up and look around. Billie has a look of confusion on her face, Sam takes glances between me and Billie, Alice looks interested, as much as she can manifest, I guess and Cas just looks at me.

" Look, Dean. I'm not doing this to hurt you, I am only doing this because I want you to be careful. Yes, she seems like a nice woman, as I said, but I just don't want you getting hurt."

I nod.

" I found a case, if anyone is interested, '' adds Sam after some solid 5 minutes of silence.

" I have better things to do this time, '' says Alice as she teleports to God knows where.

Wonder what's up with her, hopefully, not something that will fuck all of us up.

" I'm in, let me just give a call, '' says Billie.

" A call? To who? " I ask, but I don't get an answer because Billie shushes me  while waiting for whoever she is calling to answer. After some seconds, I see her putting the phone on the table and I notice that she called Arya. And placed her on speaker as well.

" Yes, Billie? " I hear her ask. I didn't know 'til now just how much I missed hearing her voice. And what angers me, is that it was only a week in which I didn't hear it and yet, I feel like I haven't heard her voice in years.

" Hey, Arya, '' says Billie and motions for me and Sam to keep our mouths shut, '' We found a case and we were wondering if you wanted to tag along? "

Tag along? What is she doing?

" Uhm, y-yeah, sure. At what place and at what time do you want us to meet? " I hear her say after some seconds of silence.

" In thirty minutes at the same bar? " and I look at Billie. What are you planning, Billie?

" Sure, see you there, '' and she hangs up.

" What the Hell was that, Billie? " I ask her.

" That is called ' proving my childhood friend is not an evil person' , Dean, '' she says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, '' I know Arya and I know that she isn't some kind of crazy, evil person with bad mojo, '' she adds while looking at Cas.

" Do whatever you wish to do, I warned you, '' he finishes and teleports quickly after.

" So..who is ready to go on a hunt like the old times sake? " I add after a couple of minutes of silence.

**Arya's P.O.V (first P.O.V)**

 This past week has been anything, but  relaxing. Once I got home from that bar, I broke down. For the past week, I couldn't do anything else than train, meditate, sleep and research. I did all the research I could do on the demons of The Lesser Key of Solomon and I did find out that Alice is one of them, now the question that is left, is which one. I didn't get to see all of her abilities, so I can't exactly place her somewhere yet. I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted to fall in love with Dean, but most of all, I never wanted what happened to Jace to happen. Knight has been by my side ever since I got back. I told him all that happened. He wasn't really thrilled when I told him that I fell for Dean, especially since apparently, he knows his and Sam's reputation, but nevertheless, he understood what I was feeling and watched out for me knowing that this was a delicate subject.

" Are you sure you want to go on that hunt? " asks  Knight as he comes next to me, watching me put on my boots. 

" Yeah... just because things are awkward between me and Dean, it doesn't mean that I do not have to keep on talking with Billie or anyone else from there for the matter..., '' and I stand up, putting on my black leather jacket, '' I'll be fine, '' and I sigh as I hug him.

" Just be careful. Their reputation is big and the fact that a demon, one of the 72 demons at that too, lives with them as well, '' he finishes.

I nod, take my backpack and leave. The road there was quick, too quick. I enter the bar and see blondie, Sam and Billie.

" Sorry if I kept you waiting, " I mumble as I sit down.

" No worries, you're just in time, '' Billie assures me. I look at blondie and somehow, my mood is lifted. I see that he was already looking at me. In those short seconds that we kept on looking in eachother's eyes, we had a some kind of silent talk, one in which we both assured ourselves of our well-being, like we haven't seen eachother in ages rather than a simply week.

We didn't take long to find out what we were dealing with. Apparently, some pack of werewolves was the cause of some murders, which now I see that the precinct passed it as suicide cases, by the looks of the pics, I would probably have passed it as suicides too. The road to the place where we suspected the pack would be was quick and silent. 

Turns out we were right, the pack was here...but they were more than we thought they would be. I took my sword out and began killing them, just like blondie, Sam and Billie did. Again, I tried hard to refrain myself from using my powers. I was doing great, but somehow in between, I didn't pay enough attention and a werewolf scratched my arm. I didn't cry out in pain, but I did let out a low hiss. And that not being enough, I lost focus because out of the blue, a blured image of what seemed to be a green scaled man came before my eyes, telling me _' **Always watch your back, dearie!**_ **'** It goes as quickly as it came, but his words remain stuck in my head. Quickly, I come back to  reality and realize that I am in the middle of a fight.

" Watch out, Arya, for Fuck's Sake!! " I hear blondie yelling at me while killing the werewolf that was coming for me, '' What the Hell is wrong with you, stay focused! "

I snap out of it and I help them finish off the rest of the werewolves. With the fight being done, I back away softly, trying to make myself unnoticed, but blondie sees me. He has a serious look on his face and I start to back away as he comes towards me. But eventually, he moves faster and catches my hand, bringing me to a stop.

" Show me, '' he demands me. Show him? Show him what? I don't get to see what he means 'til he grabs my other hand, brings it up to him and I see a scratch, not too deep, but not that pretty either, on my arm. Oh...I forgot that one of the werewolves did scratch me.

" I..Leave it, Dean, it's just a scratch, " I mumble.

" Just a scratch?! What if it wasn't just a scratch, huh? What would you have done? What would I have done?! " and he raises his voice.

" Why...Why do you care so much, huh?! " I had enough, I can't take this anymore.

" You really are oblivious as shit, aren't you? " he says while looking down.

" What...? "

" I have fallen for you, don't know why, don't know how. But I ca-- " and that is all I needed to hear. 

His words made me do something I never thought I would have ever done...I kissed him. And with that, my little game of faith began.


	17. Just your average week

I kissed him.

I kissed him and I felt how my body slowly started to burn. There was an explosion of feelings inside of me. I was scared, I was excited, I was happy, I was confused, but nothing mattered anymore when I felt him kiss me back with the same amount of feelings as I. I slowly placed my hands on his cheeks, bringing him closer to me. I fell for him...and now I realize just how hard I actually fell.

 After seconds that passed by too quickly, we broke apart, but neither one of us did something to move from the positions we were in. I was cupping his face while he had one of his hands in my hair, to the base of my neck and the other hand, he had it on one of my cheeks. Our lips were merely inches apart and we were both looking into eachothers eyes. 

" Look, blondie, '' I begin with a hushed voice, '' I...I like you too. I don't know how, I most definitely don't know why, but I li--" and I don't get to finish my sentence because now, he is the one kissing me. I felt myself slowly melting by feeling the amount of feelings he placed in the kiss. The kiss began as a soft one, but it quickly changed to a needy one, one that told me just how much he also cares for me, even if he can't express it with words.

But we are cut short when we hear Billie squeak in the back and Sam amused fake coughing.

" So, uhm...ready to go back? " and I move away a little from blondie.

" Oh, I'd say! " says Billie amused while blondie rolls his eyes just as amused.

" I say we should just head home, '' adds Sam.

I nod and look at blondie. He looks at me as well, gives me a wink and I giggle. I see Billie and Sam walking ahead and I start to walk too when blondie comes next to me and takes a hold of my hand. I take a hold of his hand as well and we both make our way to the car, not saying anything, but on both of our faces could be seen a smile.

But my little moment of joy didn't last long. On the way back home, all I could think about was that image that came into my mind in the middle of the battle. Who was that green scaled man? How did I know those words? Why did that image flash through my mind? Did I meet that man somewhere? If I did, why can't I remember it? So many questions with zero answers. 

" Where do you want us to leave you? " and blondie's voice snaps me out of my thougts.

" At the bar, '' I say as I look at him. 

He takes a short glance at me and I can see him display a small smile on his face, '' Got it...babe, '' and that smile turned into a cocky smirk.

I roll my eyes amused, '' Are you serious?"

" As serious as one can be. I ain't getting you out of babe now, " he replies on a teasing manner while looking at me.

" Eyes on the road, blondie."

This time, he rolls his eyes amused and looks back on the road. Am I sure I want to do this? Am I ready to be with someone after so many years? I look out the window. Now I guess only time will tell...

The rest of the road was quiet. Sam and Billie were too tired to speak and me and blondie would take occasional glances at eachother, but a small hint of tension could be sensed around us. Guess neither one of us knows what we should really do with us being together now. With the car coming to a stop in front of the bar, I look at Sam and Billie and notice they are asleep. I slowly take my bag, trying  not to make any noise.

" Well...thanks for the ride, " I whisper to blondie, ready to open the door at any time now.

He looks at me and we both look into eachothers eyes for some good seconds. Yet, I break that stare when I softly open the door. But I am not able to take a step out of the car because blondie pulled me back by the arm and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

" Good night, babe, " and he winks. Yep, he was serious. I roll my eyes amused and get out of the car. Wait, he said good night? I look at the sky and I notice that indeed, it's already night time. I watch as the car gets out of the parking lot and slowly disappears on the road. Time to get home, I suppose. 

After ten minutes of walking, I arrive at the entrance of the forest. 

" Are you sure about this, cub? " and I hear Knights voice. 

" No, " and I come to him, '' but I can't stay away. Something draws me to him. ''

He nods and starts walking beside me.

" Leaving this aside...Knight, have I ever  met a green scaled man? " and he stops walking.

" What do you mean? " and I tell him everything that happened in the case.

After seconds of silence, probably him registering what I said, he comes next to me, '' When the time comes, you will know, cub. But this is not the time." 

" When is it ever going to be the time? " and I pout. I really dislike it when he uses the ' when the time comes, you will know, cub' phrase.

He lets out a low chuckle, '' For now, let's just go home so you can rest and more importantly, so you can heal that wound. '' 

Looking at my arm, I see the scratch still fresh being there. I place my other hand above the wound and a light green light engulfs my hand, healing it in just two minutes. I look at Knight and I smirk.

" Now aren't you glad you've been through Anna's training?" 

" I am glad...even tho' it was shit hard, '' I mumble.

He rolls his eyes amused and bents down on his paws for me to get up. I quickly take his offer and we start heading back home.

The next two days were quite quiet. I went out with blondie two times, it was a little bit awkward at first, at least for me, but now I have started to slowly get used to it. Right now, I am putting on my black boots, I'm apparently going out with the whole gang, except for Cas, from what I heard from Dean, he has angel business. 

" Bye, Knight, love you, '' I say as I take my backpack.

" Bye, cub, take care," I nod and I leave.

Arriving at the bar we were all supposed to meet, I notice that blondie and Sam already ordered drinks while Billie and Alice were talking about the times from when we were all still teenagers.

" Hey, guys, " I say as I get to their table.

" Hey, babe! " says blondie and smirks. I already got to the point where I realised that that nickname will never go away.

" Hey, '' both Sam and Billie say while Alice just nods.

" What's up? " and I sit down next to blondie, him putting his arm around my chair.

" Nothing much, we just arrived as well, '' says Billie.

" Ordered one for you too, '' says blondie while giving me a beer.

" Thanks, " I smile and then I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. But what I hoped to be a kiss on the cheek turned into a kiss on the lips kiss when blondie suddenly turned his head and I ended up kissing him.  I see him smirking, still cocky as usual and I roll my eyes amused.

" Yep...it will be a long way 'til I get used to this, '' says Sam and immediately after takes a sip of his beer. Billie giggles and Alice rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

" Billie, you didn't order anyting? " I ask her as I take a sip of my beer.

" Oh, I ordered. I ordered a chocolate latte and it's still supposed to come, '' and I nod.

And just as she said, the waiter brought her the latte, but not even two minutes after she took her first sip, she started coughing and her face suddenly turned red. 

" Billie! " I hear Sam say as he catches her in his arms and tries to help her as he can. What is going on? Ready to step in and heal her, I stand up and start to make my way to her side, but Alice beats me to it and heals her. Just in time. By the looks of it, one more minute and she would have been dead. I take a look at the latte, but nothing unusual. I take a sniff, yep, definitely poisoned. Thanks to my high scent, I can feel the smell of the heavy metals from this poison and by Billie's reaction to this drink, I am left with no doubt. But who would want to poison her?

" Thank you, Alice, '' she weakly smiles at her while Alice just nods.

" Billie, perhaps it's best if all of you go back to your place to rest, " I tell her.

" Yeah, let's go, " adds Sam. 

I see blondie looking at me, " It's fine, blondie, we'll see eachother tomorrow or something like that, " I assure him , '' I think you can keep your hands to yourself for a day."

He rolls his eyes amused, gives me a quick kiss and leaves with Sam, Billie and Alice. Out of the blue, I get a text from Mia. It must be some case or something. Yep, definitely. But it's not any case...looking on the text she sent, I notice that it's my kind of case. And just in time as well. The words from that man still remained in my head, the nightmares never stopped, I felt the need of taking out this tension. I take my backpack, pay for the check and I hurry back home to change my clothes and prepare for the case.

**Mia's P.O.V.**

Where the fuck is that girl? It's past 11 P.M. , she should have finished that damned mission by now! Suddenly, I hear a knock at my window. Finally! I open it and there she is, crouched on a tree branch, dressed in her black jeans and black undershirt, her hard, white mask in the pattern of a dragon on her face and her sword on her back.

" Arya, " I say, " Is it done?"

She takes a few seconds to answer and lifts to her side half of her mask, only half of her face being seen.

" Yes, " she starts, " They're all dead, " and she smirks as her eyes quickly change colours from black to red and back to black.


	18. Fragments of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, guys! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you'll enjoy reading it further! If you like it, please consider leaving a Kudos or a comment! ^_^
> 
> I'm sorry, but this is the only chapter for this weekend for I am away 'til Monday. :(
> 
> Also, I will add up marks along the story that will signify something, for example, one of the marks that I will add is this one : '_' which will stand for when two or more characters have a telephatic talk. 
> 
> For example, I will take two random names:)) ' Luke, do you hear me? ' / ' Yes, Luna.'
> 
> That example can be taken as a telephatic talk between Luke and Luna:))
> 
> Aaaand a quick reminder that some characters have different identities. For example, Killian Jones will be under the identity of Nick Jones, he will have the same actor playing him and the differences in character won't be so many. All that is changed is his identity and therefore, role in the story .

**Arya's P.O.V. (first P.O.V.)**

" How was the mission, cub? " I hear Knight ask me as I enter my apartment.

" As always, " and I take off my mask, " No witnesses, no trails...''

" I understand, good job."

I nod and I see Sarah approaching me, asking to be petted with her slightly wet black nose and I smile. I crouch to her level and I start to pet her, thinking about how many years she has been by my side...ever since I found her in front of that abandoned building in Ohio. She was all alone, just like me. I remember I was five when I found her, only a cub, being attacked by some kids. I couldn't let them do that to her, therefore, I rescued her and ever since then, for twenty -one years, she has been by my side. If it weren't for Knight's powers, she wouldn't have made it for so long. 

" Perhaps you should rest, cub, tomorrow you will have another meeting with the hunters, the demon and the angel, if I recall correctly? " asks Knight while raising his head to look at me from his lying down position.

" Perhaps I should, " and I stand up, '' but I do not feel like it. I think I will just take a walk to relax."

" As you wish, " he adds after seconds of silence and lets his head down on the couch, back to his previous position.

I don't bother changing, but I do take my backpack. I get out of the building and I summon Rajah.

" Where to, Arya? " he says after the smoke dimishes.

" Back there, " I asnwer while getting up on him. I see him shortly nod and take off into the woods and back to that place...back to my home, my old home.

The road was quiet, but just on the outside. Inside, I was a storm of mixed emotions. I do not know what made me return tonight back there, but I just had a feeling in my gut, a feeling I can't explain, all I know is that I just had to go.

Suddenly, Rajah stops, pulling me out of my thoughts along with it. 

" We are here, " he says. I nod and I get off of him.

" Thank you, Rajah."

" Do you wish me to leave?"

" No, I would love it if you would stay with me, " and I smile while he nods.

I sigh and look ahead. There it was, my old home...more of a ruin now than a home. Half of it is destroyed, that half being the aftermath of a crater, not too big, but not small either, just big enough to have half of the house destroyed. The other half is damaged as well, but not that bad. Around the place started to grow more plants and the walls, at least the intact ones, are all crumbled and almost ready to fall anytime now. 

How long has it been...? Twenty-two years since I last came here...? Ever since...that night. Ever since my mom has been brutally butchered in front of me and in an acces of anger, I caused the crater that ruined half of my home and damaged the other half. I was only four years when my mom and I were assaulted and she told me to hide in that closet...Even if so many years passed, I still remember it like it happened yesterday. That memory haunts me even to this day.

I take a step forward, ready to go in the broken house, when my attention is caught by something else. Looking to my left, I notice the two swings me and my best friend used to always swing in...me and Nick. How much I miss him...The memory of him never left my mind. I feel his absence everyday, even tho' now I got used to burrying it deep down inside of me. I haven't seen him for twenty-two years and even to this day, I still do not know what trully happened to him.

I wasn't even here for thirty minutes and I already feel my eyes watering. I miss him...I miss my mom..my dad...my family. I miss them so much...but they're gone now...and I have to try not to  think about it anymore. I snap out of it and I start to head back  to the house when suddenly, I step on something hard, something like a metal. What could it be? I take a step back and crouch down to see what I actually stepped on.

" No...it can't be...," I mutter as I take the small object in my hands. How can this be? I thought they were well hidden.

" What is it, Arya? " I hear Rajah ask me as he approaches me, " Is that...is that what I think it is?"

" Yes, " I say as I stand up, " It's one of the Seven Grimm Keys."

" But how? Weren't they supposed to be hidden?" 

" I do not know, but what I do know is that now, with this one and the key passed down from my mother, we have two out of seven." 

" Do you want me to take you back home now? "

" Yes, " I say as I get up on him, " It's been...quite a full night, and as Knight said, I do need my rest."  

Why would a key be there? At my old home? Was this why I felt like I had to go back there? Why did I find it now?

The ride back to the apartment was quick. Probably it seemed so quick to me because I was too lost in my thoughts. Once I got home, Rajah went back to his home and I told Knight everything that happened. I locked the key away in my safe along with the other key and the other things valuable to me. I know that from there they can't be taken by anyone else, but me since the safe is locked with a seal made out of my blood, one that only I can open. After I made sure it was safe, I went to bed. By the looks of it, this day tired me out more than I thought.

Whispers. I hear whispers all over. But I can't see...I can't see anything. I try to look, but my eyes won't open. All I hear are whispers, tons and tons of whispers, but I can't make anything out of them, they are too loud and too quiet, they speak all at once.

 _" Run..., "_ what...? Run? From who?

 _" Run!! "_ Why?!

Suddenly, I hear nothing. Nothing, but deadly silence.

 _" DON'T OPEN IT! "_ I lastly hear only one voice yell.

And I wake up gasping.  What was that about?! What should I not open? From who shall I run? Can't those dreams, for once, be more specific?? Am I asking too much??

I look around and I notice that Knight isn't here. He must be out with his business for sure. Wait...what is the time?? I look at the clock and I see 5:00 P.M beautifully displayed there. Aaand shit. I am supposed to meet the gang in half an hour. How the fuck did I sleep so much?!! Oh...wait...last night, I was indeed kinda gone and got back early in the morning. Now it makes sense that I slept so much.

I quickly prepare myself and off I go. If I remember correctly, they said that this time we could take a stroll around town.  Only a little bit longer and I'll get out of the forest.

Suddenly, I hear my name being called by a voice I haven't heard in so many years.

 _" Arya..."_ , and again. I stop and look around, but I can't find the source of the voice.

 _" Run, Arya..."_ , this time, it's another voice, another familiar voice. How can this be?

No, it's not real, I'm 100% sure I am not dreaming. Slowly, more voices start saying the same thing, for me to run. 

" No...," I softly mumble while clutching my head in pain. It's not real, it's not. The voices get louder and louder and I can't take it anymore, I start to run.

 _" TRUST NO ONE, ''_   I lastly hear before I get out of the forest. I can't breath. I stopped and bent my knees a little along with my body, resting my hands on the knees, trying to get a hold of air. Why? What was that about? I was not dreaming. I was not dreaming!

" Arya! " I gasp as I look ahead and notice blondie calling my name, pulling me out of my thoughts.

" Dean...? " I softly mumble. I look around myself in hurry and I notice that I ran right to the entrance in the city. I haven't even noticed how far I ran with all that happened.

" Are you ok? " he asks as he comes by my side, helping me to stand. I slowly nod, he doesn't need to know about that or anything linked to me for the matter. It's better this way, people always died when they got too close to me. Besides...I'm sure it was nothing, just my tired mind playing tricks on me due to the lack of sleep I got with all of those dreams.

I could see him looking at me with his eyes full of doubt, but luckily, he didn't press on. I look around and I see that Alice is the only one missing. I wonder why, but again, she is a demon, I'm sure she has more interesting things than to hang out with us, demon stuff or something, to do.

Suddenly, I see Cas pulling out his angel blade. What's going on?

" Cas? " I hear blondie ask.

" Demons, I can sense them nearby, " and he was right. Out of the blue, demons started showing up and attacking us.

I tried dodging and using my sword as much as I could, but when a demon took me by surprise, I couldn't do anything, but punch his ass right through the walls of another small abandoned house. I can just hope nobody saw that.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I waswatching the show from afar. As much fun as it is on the battlefield, it's much more fun to let these little pieces from my board game battle eachother to death.

Suddenly, I see Arya punch one of my minions through the walls of that house. What is going on? No human can punch a demon like that. There is something strange about Arya. That super strength and those wardings that Cas talked about... she reminds me...of them. By the looks of it, it's possible that not all of them were so long ago gone as I thought. I look over the rest and I notice no one else saw it. I know that this is my mission, but something inside of me makes me feel uneasy about this.

' Will, stop it. All of you, retreat, ' I telephatically say to one of my minions.

' But, Countess, we are so close...your mission...'

' Leave it. I will deal with it.'

' As you wish, ' and in the next seconds, I see all of them teleport away, leaving the gang all alone. Time to head back to the bunker and look like I just came back from Hell.


	19. A life for another.

**Arya's P.O.V.( first P.O.V. )**

Well...so much for a simple stroll, right? The only good thing out of this evening was the fact that apparently, no one saw me using my strength. Now that would have been the cherry on top! 

" Arya...? You ok there? " I hear Billie ask me.

" Yeah." 

" Well...what a stroll, " adds blondie while scratching the back of his neck, " Do you want to come by the bunker for dinner? " he bluntly asks while looking at me.

" Bunker? "

" Yeah...have you heard of the Men of Letters? " asks Billie.

" A little, yeah...they had bunkers?" 

" Yeah, that's where we live, " blondie asnwers, " So, will you come by for dinner? "

" Uhm, yeah...sure." 

" Cas...?" I hear blondie.

Cas only nods and in a flash, we are inside a big livingroom, with so many bookshelves and a huge table with a map on it.

" Wow...so this is the bunker? " I find myself asking while looking around.

" The one and only, " says blondie while coming next to me, " I'll go and make some burgers."

" You cook? " and I turn to face him.

" Charming, right? " he smirks and then he gives me a small peck on the lips. I can't help, but to giggle at his remark.

" Surprise me then, blondie, " and this time I am the one smirking.

" You finished that little stroll so quickly? " asks Alice as she makes her way to us.

" Alice! Where have you been? " I hear Cas ask.

" Oh you know...just me stuff..been in Hell and back, no biggie, " she answers while she sits at the table, " Which reminds me...Dean, how the fuck did you come up with that nickname, what was it? Oh, yeah, the She-Hulk."

" Oh, that. She kicked me out of the bed, on the other side of it, just by pushing me using her legs, " he explains while he takes some beers out.

" Did she now? " and I see her getting more interested as the seconds pass by. What is going on? Why is she suddenly so interested?

And I noticed something else as well...Billie and Alice always had a close relationship, ever since I met them for the first time...well I know they were close friends even before she became a demon, but they were close too after it happened. But for the past few days, I saw that their relationship somehow cooled down a little...they would usually talk all the time to eachother, now they have been a bit distant...

" Does anyone else want some smoothies?" asks Sam.

" Oh, you're making your smoothies!" replies excitedly Billie while he just chuckles.

" I would like one, " I say.

" Anything specific in it? "

" Peaches, please, " and  I smile, " If you can, that is. If not, I'll drink what you'll do."

He nods, " Same as usual, Billie? "

" Yeah."

" Well, I won't ask anyone else since Dean here doesn't enjoy what he calls rabbit food and I guess Alice and Cas aren't really smoothie persons, so... I'll be right back."

Smoothies...I remember how me and my old squad used to drink melon smoothies. It was like some kind of a tradition...Good times...

And neither one of us gets to make another move cause suddenly, a man dressed all  in black shows up.

" Hello, boys, " he says with a strong british accent.

" Crowley, " I hear blondie say while moving closer to me.

" Oh? Decided to throw a party and not invite me? I must say, that hurts, " and he starts walking around, " I don't think I've had the pleasure, " he says while looking at me.

" Her name is not your concern, Crowley , " answers blondie for me.

" Then Lady Squirrel shall do, '' wait a minute, Lady Squirrel?? But if I look better now...Dean does look a little like a squirrel!

" Crowley, " lets out Billie with a low groan.

" Slut, " and he greets her with the same enthusiasm as her.

" What business would the oh so great King of Hell have around a common place as this one is? " and I can hear Alice's sarcasm through all of the sentence. Wait, King of Hell?!

" Funny you ask, dear, you see, " he beggins while moving closer, " I wouldn't have been forced to come here if someone would had done her bloody job!"

" What job?" I find myself ask.

" Oh, she speaks. How nice! " and he stops at a point, '' But as I was always proven along time, if you want something done, you should do it yourself, " and suddenly, he starts to air choke Billie.

" Billie! " I hear Sam call, " Stop it, Crowley! What's your deal?!"

" My deal is quite simple, Moose. Slut dies, " and he chokes her harder.

" I believe he said stop, " and Alice force pushes Crowley into a wall, thus releasing Billie.

Sam rushes to her side while she tries to get a hold of air. Cas took his angel blade out while me and Dean got our knives. 

" Oh, Furfur...don't tell me you actually have feelings of sympathy for a mere human! Now I can see why you couldn't get your bloody job done! " he says while getting out of the wall.

" You...You were sent to kill me??!!" almost screams out Billie.

" And I didn't!! Be thankful of that! " What?? Wait...so the poisoning and the demon attack..it was her all along?? 

" I could just kill the human now, but since I know you, Winchesters, I also know you will do anything to bring her back and fuck up the world again, therefore..., " and he snaps his fingers, "A life for another. Furfur, you always had some pressure on you because of your and Castiel's here relationship for you're both different creatures, am I correct? Well, worry not, the King fixed your problem, '' and he smirks, " Have fun with your little demon, " we hear him say while he vanishes.

Demon?? Oh no...

" Cas...? " I hear blondie ask with a concerned voice.

Castiel looks up at us, but what we see is not Castiel at all...what we look at is the same vessel, but his eyes are now pitch black and on his face is plastered a big smirk. Now this is the true cherry on top of this evening!


	20. Time is running out.

Well...fuck. I do not know how I wanted my evening to end, but a demonized angel for sure ain't on the list. Well to be fair, never really dealt with angels before, but...apparently, there is a beggining for everything.

" Sammy...bring in the cuffs! " says blondie while carefully watching Cas.

" Now, why are you in such a hurry? " ask Cas while he force pushes Sam in the wall.

" Son of a bitch..." I hear blondie mumble under his breath.

" The fun has just started, " and Castiel smirks.

" And ended, " says Alice while using the cuffs on his hands.

" Oh, c'mon, don't you wanna have fun a little? " adds Cas and groans.

" Not when you're like this."

" Like what? Like you? Why, but Crowley did make us a favour, now we aren't different anymore."

Alice rolls her eyes, " Take care of him."

" Where are you going?" asks Billie.

" Down in Hell to get his grace back."

" Are you sure it's there?" asks Sam.

" It's Crowley, of course it's in Hell, " she says and in the next second, she vanished.

I look over at Cas, " These are demon cuffs?"

" Yeah, " says blondie, " Let's take him in the dungeon so he won't escape."

" Auch,'' begins Cas, '' is that how much faith you have in me, Dean? ''

Blondie sighs and says nothing while Sam starts heading for Cas.

" Woah there, Sam! I already have the demon cuffs on, what else do you think I could be doing? " says Cas while backing off a little.

" He has a point, Sam, " adds Billie, '' He is cuffed, he can't go anywhere with us watching him."

Sam sighs and heads back to Billie's side, '' Are you ok?"

" Yeah, just gotta get used to the fact that Alice had as a mission killing me, " she answers while Sam just nods and brings her a glass of water.

" Oh, c'mon noww, " whines Cas, " It's getting so boring in here!"

' Cub, where are you? ' I hear Knight's voice in my head.

' At some bunker the Men of Letters used'

' The Men of Letters?? What are you doing there?? Are you alright?'

' I'm fine, Dean just invited me for dinner. Apparently, he and Sam are the legacies of them.'

' Interesting. Anything else happened?'

' Actually...I met the King of Hell...'

' You what...?'

' I met the King of Hell. By the looks of it, he had some kind of mission for Alice, but she didn't complete it and now Cas is a demon.'

' I'm coming after you. I don't trust them.'

' No! I can take care of myself, I don't want them to see you.'

' I said that I don't trust them. You are sitting in a room with a demonized angel and one of the 72 demons '

' But Cas is cuffed with demons cuff! And Alice went in Hell to bring his grace back! I'll be fine!'

' Fine, but if anything happens, I'm coming to get you.'

" Hey, you, the She-Hulk! " I hear Cas snap me out of my conversation with Knight.

" Yes? "

" Won't you be a dear and take those cuffs off of me so we can all party like we should ?" and he smirks.

" Dream on, big guy, " and I roll my eyes.

Suddenly, I see Alice teleporting near Cas, " Sorry to ruin the party, '' and I can see that she is really tired.

" Do you have it? " asks blondie while coming to their side.

" Of course I do! It's Hell after all, " she mumbles, " Ready to be an angel again, wild bee? "

I see him roll his eyes, but Alice quickly injects his grace back in his vessel with some kind of big, metallic syringe. In just a few seconds, Cas's eyes turned back to their usual blue, but his face immediately turns into one of worry.

" Alice, what have you done?!" he asks with a voice full of concern.

" I brought your grace back, that's what I did. A thanks would have been enough."

" No, I mean I can sense so many graces inside your vessel. What happened down there in Hell?''

Alice sighs, " Nothing important. I just happened to get caught and in the process, broken a few jars of graces. No biggie, " and she crosses her arms.

" No big deal?! Alice, I think we are talking about thousands of graces! They are too many for just one vessel!"

" Cas, look. I'm just tired right now, but leaving that aside, I am fine.''

" You are tired because of the graces! We need to get them out of you, fast.''

" And how do you plan on doing that, Cas? " asks blondie.

" I...I don't know. They are too many to extract them, it would take too much time and we can't afford that. Right now, your vessel, Alice, is a bomb machine. It will explode anytime.''

" Not anytime. I said I am fine, Cas.''

I sigh. If this is how Cas is saying, I have to do something to help them, to help human Alice too, " Perhaps we could search in all of those books something about grace extraction?''

" That is an idea, " says Sam.

" But it takes time, " adds Cas.

" Well, Cas, in case you have something better, this is the only thing we've got, " replies blondie.

Cas shuts up and teleports to only God knows where.

" Shouldn't you lay down a little? " I ask Alice.

" I'll be fine, for the love of Lucifer, " she says while sitting down on the couch.

I sigh while I head for one of the bookshelves. Holy crap...there are so many books in here! I pick a few and I make my way to the table, next to Sam, Billie and Dean, joining them in the research party. After a few minutes, Cas comes back with the same kind of metallic syringe Alice used to inject his grace.

" While you research, I will try to take them out one at a time, to diminish them at least, " he says while heading to Alice.

" Go wild, " I hear Alice say while she lays on the couch.

After agonizing hours of researching and researching, we didn't find anything and Cas got to extract no more than five graces. It was going on too slow. Alice was getting more tired and tired with each second passing by. Her vessel was actually starting to sweat. Those graces are affecting her badly, we have to hurry up somehow.

" Stop it, guys. I will be fine.''

" We aren't stopping. There has to be a way to get them out of you, " I say while picking another book.

" Why do you care? Why are you wasting your time to save me? "

I look at her, " Because you are my friend. I don't know if it was all an act, but you were one of my first friends in high school and I ain't giving up on my friends like that."

She groans and turns on the other side of the couch, with her back to us.

" Try not to move, Alice, " says Cas.

" Cas, I am tired, can't we stop?"

" No, we can't, we have to get out of you as many as possible, " and she groans again.

With this pace, we won't really get anything done...I have to start considering using my books back home and research something from there.

Suddenly, I see Crowley standing in the middle of the living room.

" You fool! " he says to Alice, " You went to save your precious angel and ended up releasing a bloody time machine!!"

" We are working on helping her, " says Cas.

" Not her, the other bloody time machine, " he says, '' You have a graces bomb in here and another one out there."

" Out there? As in, in the city? " asks blondie.

" Devil knows where," he says, " You better fix this, fast, " and he vanishes.

" Well, if he wants it solved maybe he should have considered helping! " says blondie while taking another book.

' Cub, are you still at the bunker?'

' Yes, Knight, why?'

' I can't come to get you because my presence is requested somewhere else. I don't know how much I will be away, but try to be safe.'

' Alright, take care as well. I'll ask Rajah to take me home, don't worry.'

' Try not to get in trouble while I am away and be careful with the demon.'

And I sigh. I love Knight, but he has been a bit too protective ever since I told him about the gang. Hopefully, we will find something fast...

Unfortunately, I was wrong.

Two weeks passed and we still haven't found anything. We kept digging and digging and nothing. I couldn't go back home because I was tied with researching here. Cas kept on extracting graces one at a time and Alice's vessel was getting worse. It started to have cuts and small wounds, it was sweating all the time and she was more grumpy, more distant and evil. She would snap at one of us unexpectedly, even at Cas. And she was starting to refuse having the graces taken out of her. We had to cuff her so she wouldn't run away again.

We are running out of time, we need something fast. Perhaps it's time to tell them.


	21. Sacrifices.

 I look at Billie. Even tho' she found out that Alice had to kill her, she didn't stop researching along with us. She even assured that Alice was as comfortable as she could be in her condition. Cas worked his ass off to extract graces even tho' he wasn't getting so many results. 

Blondie and Sam were researching as much as they could. I myself can't help, but to want to save her. Even if she was a demon, even if it was all an act, she was there when I needed her the most. I need to save her.

" Guys...?" I call out to them. It's now or never, they need to know. If them knowing will help us save her, I have to do it.

" Have you found anything? " asks Cas while extracting another grace.

" Actually, I might have something...but it requires me to search through my books back home."

" What are we waiting for then? Cas--''

" Have you forgotten that I can't teleport there, Dean?"

" Wait what? What do you mean by that, Castiel?" I ask as I take a step back.

Castiel sighs, " It happened before all of you went on that case. Dean was distressed by your absence. I wanted to help him, therefore, I decided to teleport to your place and talk to you. But the wardings you set up blocked me.''

The wardin--Oh, the ones Knight placed. Knight was right, they did try to make a surprise visit after all.

" Then we'll take the car, " adds Billie.

" I will remain here and continue on extracting the graces, " says Cas.

" But how many books do you have? And how are they different from these ones? The bunker, as you have seen, has many books about anything, so what could your books have if not something already written in here?" asks Sam.

I sigh. Yeah, some of my books do have what is already written here, but the others are full of spells and rituals and so much more.

" Look, they are different, ok?" and I see him looking at me, still unimpressed, " Have you...have you ever heard about the Grimms? " and I sigh. Well, here it goes.

" The Grimms? " asks Billie.

Cas stops what he is doing, " I heard they died long ago when the massacre happened. "

" Or did they? " and Alice, out of the blue, decided to speak up, " Not all of them died, did they?"

 " They...not all of them, " I start slowly, " I'm the sole survivor, " I say as I look up at them. There is no going back from this.

" I knew it! " says Alice while suddenly standing up , " Ugh...," I hear her mumble. Well, she should have expected it with her state...

" Hold the phone, what is this Grimm? " asks blondie.

" A Grimm is a person, well not really human, but close to it, which is like a hunter, but better. A Grimm has stronger and faster reflexes, his speed and strength are also higher than an average human...and his blood can kill any monster, " I explain.

" Even celestials? " asks Billie.

" No, but it can hurt them greatly. The most damage the blood could make to the celestials is to place them in comas."

" So...you lied to us? " I hear blondie ask after a few seconds of silence.

I can't do anything, but look down. 

" Great! Anything else you have been lying to us about?? " Yep, he's angry.

" Don't...don't act like this, Dean, " and I look up, " You think I had a choice?! You think it would have been easy for me to tell you that I am the only survivor of a large clan when we basically just met?! And on top of that, you wanted me to say that with one of the demons that helped in killing my clan present with us?! "

He doesn't say anything and instead, just looks away.

" Yeah, lying is bad, but I had a good damned reason to do it! You don't know my life, Dean! What do you know, huh?! Ever thought about hearing a person out before judging her for whatever she did?! " and I can almost feel the tears forming in my eyes. Damn it! 

He decides to stay silent. How great! 

" What good times! I still remember the screams of the clan members, " says Alice while flashing a smirk, " That was such a good day! I had more fun than any other day. ''

I clench my fist. I have to calm down, this is not her speaking, those graces are taking control of her.

" So much blood was spilled that day, a true waterfall! And those high pitched screams that were coming from the kids, oh, boy! Perhaps, do you want me to help you rejoin them? " says Alice, that smirk on her face never fading away.

" Shut up, Shannaroo! " I raise my voice while punching the table in front of me, breaking it into many small pieces. I can't cry, I have to control myself. But as much as I don't want to, a few tears roll down my face.

I look up with my teary eyes and I notice Sam and Dean looking in shock at me and Billie having a tint of fear in her eyes. Castiel is slightly surprised while Alice is just smirking.

" Now that's a girl! Would you take those cuffs off of me so I could finally send you to your family? "

I groan. I have to control myself, Billie is already scared of me! 

" Let's just...get to my place, already. We're wasting time, " I add while looking away, " Castiel, teleport us as far as you can near my place."

And in just a second, we are in the woods. I look around and I recognize where exactly in the woods we are. It ain't that far, but it ain't close either, just the perfect distance.

" We aren't too far from it, just stay beside me and we'll get there in no time, " I mumble as I start walking ahead.

The road home was silent, I could feel them judging me...but I understand that, I did just lie to them about something pretty big and if we find something useful in my books, if something bad happens, it could be all my fault that I didn't speak up sooner.  Aside from Alice, we still have that other lunatic full of graces out on the streets.

I took that small silent time to think about what I have been actually doing for the past two weeks. I researched all I could research that is for sure. Because of this, I didn't sleep that much, small naps, but nothing more. As for eating, I did eat some snacks, like the others.

" Wow...you live here? " asks Billie once we are in front of the four level building, " All...alone?"

" Yeah, " I add as I lead them to the floor where my apartment was.

" Sarah, I'm home! " I call out to my partner while closing the door to the apartment behind me, after letting all of them enter.

And she instantly came to greet me, waving her tail all around excitedly.

" You have a dog? " and I hear a tint of excitement in Sam's voice.

" Yeah, guys, this is Sarah, my partner. "

I am so lucky Knight gave us some kind of feeding machine that pours Sarah food when it's her meal time otherwise, those two weeks would have been nasty for me and her.

Sam  began petting Sarah while Billie started looking around. 

" What is...this? " asks Billie and I notice that she was looking at my picture wall. 

" That is...no, please don't touch it, " and she retracts her hand while I sigh, " That is my picture wall. On that wall is displayed every picture I have of me and my old squad. I think there are some pictures with me, you and Alice as well."

" You're old squad? " asks Sam.

" Yeah...long story and we don't have the time."

" Then, where are your books? " asks blondie. Well, at least now he says something.

I start walking ahead to a stair that leads to my attic. I live on the last floor and since this building is abandoned, I took the liberty of redecorating and rebuilding it and stuff.

I open the door to the attic, step inside and allow the others to step in as well. The attic is fairly large, filled with bookshelves, closets with their drawers full of weapons, some cozy armchairs, a table, a laptop and overall, it looks like a small hidden  library taken out of Hogwarts to be fair.

" Well...welcome to my little spot of Heaven, guys! "


	22. Hunting for keys.

And there it goes...now they know where I live, what I am and my safest little spot.

I look at them and I see Sam looking in awe and wonder at the many full of books bookshelves that I have, blondie doing the same, but for the weapons and Billie doesn't know where to look first.

" I have known you for four years while we were in highschool and never did I think that you lived here...,'' she says.

" I had another apartment in Ohio. This one was here as well, but in Ohio, obviously, I lived in another one, " and I chuckle.

" So many books...," trails off Sam while picking one.

" And weapons...how did you get them?? " adds blondie.

" Most are from my clan. We had a village, not an official on the maps one, where we all lived. Of course, not everyone lived there, but we would all gather around there for holidays. And since that village was guarded, most of the weapons and books were there as well, " I begin as I pick a book myself, " After the massacre, I came back to the village and collected everything I could collect.''

" Wait, who lived in the village? " asks Billie.

" The wise ones from our clan, the elders that is, and also the kids with most of their families. In that village was also a camp where they would teach us how to fight and many other things."

" So the only ones leaving would be the ones like us?"

" Yeah."

" And if the demons killed all of you...," she trails off.

" It was on a holiday, yes. It happened on Christmas."

" But how did you get away if they killed every last one of you?" and she presses on.

" I...I don't feel ok talking about this, sorry. And besides, we need to hurry up."

Luckily, she drops it and picks up a few books along with the rest of us to research.

After many hours of drowning ourselves in books, we still weren't able to find anything. Well, for me that is, but Sam found out many great informations about anything else, but what we needed. Since I read those books so many times, I memorised a few things, mostly some spells and the essentials. But for Sam, I could tell some informations were brand new.

I was sitting on one of my armchairs when blondie came by to give me a piece of pie.

" Here, " he says while sitting down next to me, on the other armchair, " You need it."

I just look at the pie.

" Take the pie, Arya, " but I don't.

" Dammit, you need it, you haven't eaten anything at all. You can't just starve yourself! ''

" I thought you were mad at me, " I say.

" I was--still am ma--Don't change the subject! "

" I'm not."

" Yes, you are, now take the damn pie or I'll make you eat it, " and now I take the pie. To be quite honest, I didn't realise that so many hours passed without me eating something. Guess that overthinking does tend to have that effect on people.

We are slowly running out of time with each second we spend on researching without a result. I wonder...is this why that key appeared at my house? I heard stories about all kinds of things that could be locked with those seven keys, perhaps, there might be something in there to help us.

But...it would require a big sacrifice from me since I am the only Grimm alive to use the keys. I look at Billie and I see how focused she is on finding something to help Alice. Suddenly, all the times I spent with both demon Alice and human Alice come through my mind. I have to do this, I have to help her...no matter the sacrifice. This isn't just about me, it's also about Billie and Cas, about how much they care about her, but it's about human Alice as well. As long as she is still alive, I have to do everything I can to save and help her. 

"Stop it, guys, " I begin, " Research will get us nowhere. I know all of these books, we won't find anything in them."

" How do you know that for sure? There are plenty of books we haven't read, " says Sam.

" Because I know it, ok? We are just wasting time and besides that, I think I have an idea, but it's a risky one, " so risky I don't even know if we can pull it off.

"What idea? " asks Billie while getting closer.

I sigh, " Long ago, at least from the stories I read and heard from my mother and clan, there were seven Grimm knights. They were working for the Royal families and during the Fourth Crusade, they found some things and decided not to give them to the families--" and I am cut off.

" And with what does this help us find something useful? " says blondie.

"Well if you would let me finish, you would know, " I reply and he shuts up, " As I was saying, they decided to hide whatever things they found. They locked them away using seven keys. Those keys have been well hidden around the world, "and I stand up and start making my way to my safe. 

I bite my thumb to draw out blood and make the sigil that keeps it locked, "I happen to have two of these keys, " I say as I take them out and show them.

" And you think this could work? " asks Sam.

" I do not know, but from what I heard, there are many things locked in there, perhaps we can find something to help us."

" At least it's something, " says Billie.

Yeah...something Knight shouldn't find out about. If he were to find out, there is no saying what he would do. Perhaps he could have known what to do, but he wouldn't have helped a demon and more importantly, I do not want them to know about him. I don't think this will last that much as well, if he got mad that I lied to protect myself, then boy what would happen if he were to find out all about me! 

" Where can we find those keys? " asks blondie.

" I do not know, " and I cross my arms.

"What do you mean you don't know? " and I can detect a little hint of sarcasm if I am correct.

" I mean exactly what I said. I do not know where the keys are. I have one passed down from my mother and the other one I simply found it when I went a few days ago back at my old home."

" Great, then how are we supposed to find them? " and he rolls his eyes.

" Arya, if you are a Grimm, wouldn't that make you connected to them? Perhaps you could use this and locate them, " says Sam.

I nod, " I will try, but I do not guarantee it will work."

" We have to tell Cas about this, " I hear Billie say.

" While we do this, Arya, if those keys are connected to you, think about all the places you are connected to. You were connected to your mother, you were connected to your home, we could find the other keys like this, " says Sam.

" I'll come with you, " I hear blondie say.

" Suit yourself, " and I make my  way to my backpack.

Time for a small key hunt.


	23. And so the quest begins.

" Are you sure you know how to make your way back? " I ask Sam.

" Yes, just take us to the city and we'll ask Cas to teleport us back to the bunker, " he says while picking a few books.

" Woah there, Sam, what exactly do you think you're doing with those books? " and I start to make my way to him.

" Taking them to the bunker...? For help...? "

" Oh, no, definitely no! Those books aren't going anywhere. I didn't work my ass off to keep them hidden so many years just so you could take them now to the bunker, where a demon that helped in killing my clan is there! " I say while taking the books he picked away from him.

" But we need them! And Alice is harmless at the moment! "

" No, and that is final."

" But..., " I hear Billie trail off, but I don't budge. I do not care, those books are not going anywhere!

Billie sighs, " Fine, we'll call Cas and tell him. We'll continue researching from here."

" Very well, there is plenty of food in the fridge if you need, " I say while taking my backpack.

" Where are we going?" asks blondie.

" To find those keys, we don't have all the time in the world at our feet, you know, " and I see him nodding along.

" Keep us updated at all times, " I hear Sam say while making his way back to the table full of books.

" Sure will, " and me and blondie make our way outside.

" So, where exactly are we going? Any location in mind? "

" Yeah, actually. We're going back to my village."

" Woah there, wait, by foot? "

I look at him. He is right...it's too much of a distance to walk on foot and we can't exactly take the car through the woods. Looks like blondie is in to finding out so many things about me today. Lucky day!

" We won't be going on foot. Just don't freak out, ok? "

" Freak out? Why would I freak out?" he asks while crossing his arms.

I sigh, " Just wait and see. " I bite my thumb, draw out some blood and summon Rajah.

" Anything you need from me, Arya? " he asks while fixing blondie with his look.

I look over at Dean and I see his poker face.

" The fuck is this? Are you kidding me?" aaand he lost it.

" And what is that supposed to mean? " says Rajah, moving in a protective stance around me and showing his huge and sharp teeth to Dean.

" Woah there, easy, " says blondie while backing away in a defensive stance, " Keep your tiger or whatever the Hell it is in control."

I sigh, " Rajah, it's alright..., " and he goes back to his original stance.

" How the fuck did you do th-- Do I want to know how? " asks blondie while looking at me.

" It's an ability, a rare one. With this ability, I can use my energy to do things like this, for example. To summon tigers or weapons, or I can use it to heal myself and other people. Or if I want to, I can use it to attack someone, " I explain to him, " But... no one must know about this, Dean. Do you hear me? "

" Why? "

" Because it's our little secret. No one, but you knows about this and I intend to keep it this way. Please, " and I look at him.

" Fine, " he says after a few seconds of silence, " Now are we going or what? "

I nod, get up on Rajah and I help blondie get on as well.

" Hold on tight, we will be moving fast."

I feel blondie grab me by my waist tight. I nod at Rajah, letting him know that we're ready, and off we went to find those keys.

In no time we found ourselves in front of a big gate, a big destroyed gate, its walls cracked from the passing of time.

" Where are we? " asks blondie.

" Dean, this is, well was, my village, " I say as I get down from Rajah.

He gets down as well and comes next to me.

" Do you wish me to stay, Arya? " asks Rajah.

" Yeah, please do so, " and I smile. I start making my way in the village. Everything was just like I left it. Every broken house, every old blood stain, everything in the same spot.

" So..., " begging blondie, " For how long are you doing this...summoning thing or whatever you call it? "

" Ever since I can remember. "

" And how exactly did you find out about it?"

" Read in some books and gave it a try and there you go, discovered my ability."

" And the...healing?"

" It goes to a limited extend. Since I am using my energy to heal...Point is, if I don't have energy, I can't heal. Healing, summoning and even attacking , all of those things require lots of energy. "

" So you can do all of those things, but to a limit, basically, 'til you tire yourself out."

" Yeah."

" And what are we supposed to do here? Check every house or whatever it's left out of it? " asks blondie while looking around.

" No, actually, we are going to a special place, the place were they would take the kids first in order to prepare themselves for the training, " I say as I lead him in the forest.

In not even five minutes, we arrive in front of a waterfall.

" A waterfall? " asks blondie.

" It's not the waterfall, but what it's behind it, " I say as I take a step through it, " You coming? " I call out to blondie after I passed it.

I don't hear an answer, but instead, I saw him passing as well.

" Where did you take me? " he asks while looking in wonder at the temple we set foot into.

" It's a secret temple. This is where we would be mentally trained through meditation."

" And what are those huge statues? "

" Those are the statues of the Seven Grimm Knights I told you about, "

" And the lady in the middle? "

" That is Layla, the first ruler of our clan and the one who freed us from the Royal's domination."

" Where are you going? "

" If the keys are connected to me, then they should be in the place where I used to meditate, " I say as I make my way to a certain spot. Being back here certainly brought back many memories along with it. Too many bad ones, unfortunately. I remember how I always used to come around here to meditate after the kids my age would bully me, call me names, mostly an orphan. But I couldn't tell them that they were wrong...after my mom was killed, I was brought back to the village and with no mom and no dad around, I was an orphan. I start looking around and searching, but to not avail.

" Nothing? " asks blondie while coming to my side.

" No..., " I mumble. But suddenly, a small light bothering my eye sight catches my attention. I go over to Layla's statue and behind it, I notice a small dent, a small cavity at the base of it. And in there...I see a key. Victory! I sneak my hand in that cavity and I take the key out.

" Is that it? " asks blondie while looking at it.

" Yeah, " I smile, " Now we have three keys and four down to go."

" Then let's get the hell out of here and call Sam and Billie to tell them about this."

I nod and we both make our way back to Rajah, that decided to remain outside the temple.

" Thank you for waiting, Rajah, " and I smile, " We can go back home now, " and I get up on him.

" Always a pleasure, Arya, " I hear Rajah reply while benting on his paws in order for Dean to get up as well.

" Yeah...thanks, " I hear blondie say while slowly getting up and grabing me by the waist.

After letting him know that we were ready, he took off and just as fast as we came here, so we got back home.

" Thank you, Rajah, you may go back now, " I say while petting him, after me and blondie got down. Rajah leans into my hand and just like that, disappears.

" Dean, before we go back, please...this, all of this, remains between the two of us, " I say as I look at him.

He looks back at me, sighs and after a few more seconds, he comes in front of me, leans down a little and plants a small kiss on my forehead.

" I...I thought you were still mad at me, " I say surprised. I didn't really think it would go like this...not at all!

" I was mad at you, but I also realised that I was wrong as well. You did exactly what I would have done. ''

" And...this whole, new thing...? "

" I admit, it's creepy and weird as fuck, but I guess I just have to get used to it, don't I? " and I softly giggle. Oh...wow...now I am the one to realise that it's been quite some time since I last giggled.

" Now let's go back inside, we should take a break, " he says while leaning his forehead on mine. I look into his eyes just as he is looking back into mine. Quickly, he gives me a small peck on the lips and I can't help, but display a small smile.

Might as well enjoy those little moments while I still can.


	24. Secret Spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, guys! Thank you for reading my story, if you like it, please consider giving it a kudos or leave a comment, I am always looking forward for your opinions. :)

" That's great, guys! " said Sam after me and blondie showed him the third key.

" How are Cas and Alice holding up? " I ask after putting the new key in the safe, next to the other two.

Billie sighs, " Cas is still working on extracting those graces. Alice is getting worse. We need to hurry up. ''

" Agreed. Any next location on your mind, Arya? " asks Sam.

" Yes, I have one...but I will go alone this time.''

" What? Why? " asks blondie.

" Because it's somewhere I must go alone and that is final, Dean, " I say while crossing my arms, " Besides, if it will take as little time as it took now, I'm going to be back in no time."

Blondie says nothing, but instead, just gives me an intense stare. I take my backpack and start heading to the door.

" What about that break? " asks blondie just as I was about to walk out the door.

" It will have to wait. There are more important things that I have to do such as saving Alice and possibly, the city that damned other walking bomb is in, '' and I walk out the door.

Now...on to the next location. I jump on the branch of the tree in front of me. Time to pay my and Nick's secret spot a visit. And I take off, jumping from branch to branch. Maybe it was a pain in the ass that training that I had back when I was sixteen, but now boy am I glad I had it! It strengthened the force in my legs, it made it easier for me to do things like this for example, jumping from tree to tree or just jumping and reaching high heights. It wasn't easy, but I did it, eventually.

Hopefully, I will find one of the keys there...This isn't the first time in years I'm going there, I've been there, quite many times, especially when the memories were too overwhelming. I still remember it like it was yesterday when me and Nick were playing in the forest and I just took off and stumbled upon that edge of a cliff. 

The view was so beautiful and still is. The huge tree on the cliff is still there, looking just like it looked like when me and Nick decided to make that edge our little secret spot. We both decided that if we ever felt sad or angry, we would find eachother there. And we did find eachother...'til that night.

But my train of thoughts is quickly interrupted when I notice the familiar huge tree standing in front of me. I jump down from the branch I was standing on and I make my way on the edge of the cliff. From up there, the whole forest could be seen. It's quite far from my home, but I got used to the distance. I am hit by so many feelings. Regret, sadness, longing, longing to go back to how things were before my mom was killed... and the feeling that overwhelms me..the feel of missing. 

I miss my family...I miss Nicky. I was never able to move on with the fact that he died in the massacre. After the massacre, I kept on coming at this place in hopes of seeing him, but never once have I seen him again...

What was I thinking about?! Finding a key in a forest, great idea! I don't even know where to start from! I sigh as I lean on the trunk of the tree. My hand touches the initial marks me and Nick made and I chuckle. I remember that he came up with the idea of marking the tree in order for us to always remember that it was only our secret spot. 

I can feel my eyes watering, tears threatening to fall down my cheek. I should hurry up, it's already night time and every single second is important. I start looking around the rocks, around the other trees, but to no avail.

But suddenly, I look at my and Nick's tree and I see an owl on one of its branches, looking at me. It flies on the ground and starts hitting with its beak something on the ground. By the sound it makes, it's something metallic. 

" Please let it be what I hope it is...,'' I mumble silently while making my way to the owl.

The owl, upon seeing me, flies away and I crouch down to look at what it was hitting. Yes! It's a key! Now all I have to do is get back home and put it safely. Out of nowhere, I hear a tree branch snap and I quickly look in the direction the sound came from, but I see nothing. 

" Must be some animal..., " I mumble under my breath, still looking in that direction. Out of the blue, my phone calls.

" Yes, blondie? " I say as I pick it up.

" Found anything?"

" Yeah, I was on my way home.''

'' Good. You need a break, " and he still insists on that...

" And I said I will take one once we find all of them and get Alice rid of those graces. And the other time bomb as well, Dean.''

" Just get back, ok?"

" Fine, " and I hang up while letting out a long sigh.

Something moves in the bushes. Should I check it? I think not, it will probably be a waste of time anyway, and right now, time is something I can't afford to lose. Therefore, I quickly summon Rajah.

" Hello, Arya. Weren't you supposed to be on a break? " 

" Yeah... well..you know me, " and I chuckle while getting up on him, " Let's go before he moves his ass after me." 

And just like that, we took off. 

" Where is the key? " asks Sam as soon as I enter through the door.

" Right here, " I say as I show it and  head for the safe. 

" Good, now bed, " says blondie while having his arms crossed and standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

" Dean, I told you once--," and of course, I am interrupted.

" I said bed, Arya. You haven't slept ever since this whole graces thing started. Now go to sleep."

I sigh. I can't go to sleep, I need to do my job...but looking at blondie and at how serious he is, I can't help, but to give up. It's clear as Hell he won't budge, so with no other options left, I just make my way into the attic and make myself comfortable on one of the armchairs. In just a few seconds, Sarah joins me. Luckily, those armchairs are big enough to hold both of us! 

Turns out, I was more tired than I felt cause I fell asleep as quick as I found a comfortable position.

Indeed, a nap was needed, but perhaps...it wasn't quite the right choice to have one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annndd...another quick note:)) Actually...more like a question:))
> 
> Where do you, guys, think she will find another key? :)
> 
> Feel free to leave an answer or a comment, I'm looking forward to them . ( ^ _ ^ )


	25. Promises.

What is this place? I'm standing in the middle of a black space, not even a room, just a black space. In front of me are two big gates with seven keyholes. In my hands are the seven keys which suddenly started glowing and in just a second, flew into the keyholes.

I unlock the gates, curious of what it's hidden behind them, but all that comes out is some huge darkness, engulfing me wholly.

And I woke up from my nap. I look over the clock and I notice that I barely slept two hours. This dream tired me out more than I was before I took the nap.

" Arya? " I hear Billie ask while standing at the entrance of the attic.

" Hm?"

" I think I might have an idea about where we could find another key..."

" Where?"

" Your high school, " she says.

" But it will take us time to go there."

" Not if Cas helps."

" Cas? Wasn't Cas with Alice?" I ask as I stand up and make my way with her downstairs.

" Uhm..how to say this..Alice escaped."

" Excuse me?" and I stop walking. How could she have escaped? She had those cuffs on her and Cas permanently watching her.

" She asked Cas to remove the cuffs and he thought that she was weak enough not to be able to move or do something like this, " she explains.

" Well Cas was wrong then. He is her boyfriend, right? How could he possibly not know that she, a demon out of the 72, has enough energy to at least teleport given whatever condition she is in??"

" Well because he cares about her, he thought she wouldn't do this."

" So you told her?" I hear blondie ask as we walked in the livingroom.

" And was I not supposed to know about this, Dean? " I ask in quite the sassy, but a bit raised voice.

" What? No-- I mean you had to know-- Whatever, let's just find that key, " he says.

" Fine by me, " and I cross my arms.

" We should go then, Cas said he'll meet us at that bar we went before, " adds Sam.

" Me and Billie will go. You and Dean should stay here or preferably at the bunker in case Alice shows up."

" But what if she shows there? She does not want those graces to be taken out of her, so she might come for the keys, " says Sam.

" If she shows up, I will take care of her, " and I take my backpack, " Are you ready Billie?"

" Yeah."

Just before I walked out the door, blondie suddenly grasped my hand.

" What?" and I look in his eyes.

" Nothing, " and he lets go, " Just take care."

I nod and with that being done, me and Billie leave.

" Are you ready?" asks Cas once me and Billie arrived at the bar.

" Yes. Do you have news on Alice? When did she escape? Can you track her?" I ask.

" She escaped this morning, no, I can faintly track her."

I sigh, " Let's just go, we need to find those keys. After we find them, if you can't track Alice, then you can try tracking the graces inside her."

He nods, " Where is the high school?"

" Ohio, " says Billie and as soon as she did, we found ourselves in front of my old high school.

Boy, been some time since I've been here...I look at the clock on my phone, 2:30 A.M. Surely no one is here at this hour...

I look ahead at the high school building. It's like nothing has changed, just like I remember it. It's still as big as it was before, so where can I find a key? I look over my left and I notice the entrance to the high school's backyard where me and Alice used to hang around. So many memories are coming to me now...the first time me and her met in that backyard, the many times we would talk about our classmates and teachers, the times we would share our food with one another... 

Ah! Now I know where I may find the key!

In tenth grade, me and Alice decided to make a time machine out of a small metallic box. We would lock in there letters and as many things as we could and we would bury it only to dig for it a few years later. It has to be there.

" Found anything?" asks Billie.

" Not yet, but I think I have an idea, " I answer her while quickly moving to the small garden the high school had placed at its entrance.

" Cas, I need a shovel."

" A shovel? What do you need a shovel for?"

" I need it to dig a box, " I say while trying to remember the spot it was buried.

Cas does as I asked him and gives me a shovel. Now to remember where we buried it...if I remember correctly, I think it was near the big statue placed in the middle of the garden...

And I remembered correctly. After five minutes of digging, I found the metallic box. I opened it and I was met with the first picture me and Alice took of ourselves, in ninth grade. We were so young...Under the picture is a small bag of old Haribo gummy bears and I chuckle. Can't believe they still look so good after ten years of being buried. Next to the Haribos are two rings, two letters and under the letters I find what I was searching for...the key. I quicky take it along with the box. I'm sure that after all of this is done, we will enjoy looking over the things in here...if we all make it, that is.

But I can't help, but to look at Alice's letter, the one she wrote for future me. Out of curiosity, I open it and read it in my mind:

_' Dear Arya,_

_If you're reading this, then you should know that I am living with a demon, so you're either super old or you either met the demon._

_You know that I'm not really the type to write cheesy stuff so here it goes..Thank you for being there for me all those years. When I first met you, I never thought we would end up so close and for that, for being my friend and being there for me, I am grateful._

_If it's the case where you are super old, I am sure by now you found your Prince Charming and achieved everything you wished for in high school like having true love and a family, after all, it is you we are talking about:))_

_\- Alice.'_

My eyes are slowly watering and I feel a few tears rolling down my cheeks. I have been there for her as much as she has been there for me. Her and Billie both have been there for me when I was alone. I never realised how much time has passed since I last saw her...we finished high school seven years ago. For seven years me and her didn't speak, at all. Guess it was already too late back then since demon Alice came around eleventh grade.

" Let's go back, " I quitely mumble.

" You found it?" asks Billie and I nod.

Quickly, Cas teleports us back to the bar, " While you four handle finding the keys, I will keep tabs on Alice, " and just like that, he disappears.

What was left of me and Billie to do was getting back home as fast as we could.

" Found anything?" and me are Billie are greeted by Sam's question.

I just show them the key and I quickly put it in the safe after.

I take a look at the pictures on my picture wall, especially on the ones with me, Alice and Billie. We were so happy, we were all smiling and having fun. We were so young. Looking on the right, I see the pictures with me and my old team : Jace, Mason and Chad. I softly touch the one with all four of us together and a tear rolls down my cheek. All of this thing with the keys has kept my mind busy enough for me not to have those flashbacks of me and Jace.

I take one last glance at the picture of me and Alice I found today and I put it on my picture wall.

I'll save you, Alice. I'll do whatever it takes to save you. Hopefuly, I will find something in there to get the demon out of you so you can have the normal life you deserve, the job you always wanted, a happy life.

I won't stop 'til you are at least safe, that is a promise...and you know me, I always keep my promises.


	26. So close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! :)
> 
> I'm so sorry I posted later than usual, I just had a very though weekend, emotionally speaking. :(
> 
> But leaving that aside, thank you for reading my story, I hope you are enjoying it and that you will enjoy reading it further! :D
> 
> If you like it, please consider leaving a comment or giving it a kudos, I'm looking forward to hearing your opinions! ^^

Just two more keys and we will save Alice and the world. Cas told us that he found the other time bomb machine and locked him in the dungeon, so one is down. All we need to do is find the last two keys and Alice. Only then the hardest part begins.

I haven't heard from Knight in a while...I hope he is fine...wait, what am I saying? He is Knight, he is for sure alright, it's not the first time he went away on his business and didn't send a word back for a long period of time.

Getting back to the present time, we still need to figure out the last two spots and I am slowly running out of ideas.

" We should head to the bunker, we read everything we needed in here and we have to keep a watch on that guy while Cas is out looking for Alice, "says blondie while Sam nods along.

I look down at a sleeping Sarah, all curled up to me. With this whole thing, I have been too busy to give her attention like I did before it all started. I pet her on her head and she lets out a soft sigh as she places it on my lap. 

" You coming, Arya? "asks Billie.

" Huh? Coming where?"

" The bunker, didn't you hear Dean talk?"

" Oh, uhm, yeah sure, let me just grab my backpack and we're good, " and without them noticing, I also took the keys with me. Even if here is the safest spot I could have them, I have to have all the keys together when I'll find the last two of them so I won't waste time when it comes to saving Alice.

" Wait, we're going by foot? "

" No, I kinda took your motorcycle, went to the bunker and brought Baby here, " says blondie.

" What? " I ask while raising my eyebrow.

" He used the GPS on my phone to track down this place and here we are. Don't worry, your motorcylce is just fine in the garage at the bunker, " explains Sam.

" Oh, it better be, " I answer with a sassy voice. Besides Rajah and Knight, that motorcycle is my travel buddy.

" Be a good girl, ok? " I ask Sarah while petting her. 

" We could take her with us, you know, " says Sam.

" I know, but I'd rather have her here, where I know that she is safe and away from the danger. No offence, but my place is secured with wardings all over it and you can't exactly find it so easily."

So far, no one has said a word since we left my place. Me and blondie were in the front while Sam and Billie were in the back. I look out the window and suddenly, I feel something warm inside of me. I open my backpack,  look at the keys and I notice that they are warm themselves as well.

" Stop the car, " I tell blondie.

" Why?" he asks.

" Just do it, " and he does as he is told, pulling over in front of an old, small and abandoned gas station. Why does this place look so familiar to me? I look around and notice that we are surrounded on either side of the road by the forest. 

" Arya, where are you going? " I hear Billie ask me.

But I don't answer and instead, I walk on a small road which leads to the forest. Now I think I remember...this is the place me and Knight first met, when I was three years old and I chased him.  Boy, were my parents worried about me that day. I remember my mom telling me that they searched for me all day. I can't exactly remember what happened tho'. All I can recall is chasing Knight in the morning and my folks finding me at night.

Perhaps...perhaps this is where I can find one of the last two keys!

" Arya, I think you want to see this! " yells blondie from behind.

I turn around and I look in the direction he points at and I see a small metallic thing placed in one of the bushes from behind the station. Bingo!

I went and picked it up, but when I tried to place it on the keychain, next to the others, suddenly, they were gone from my grasp.

" What the--, " I mumble.

" Looking for these? " asks Alice while smirking and holding them up.

Oh no...her vessel got so bad...there are wounds all over her body, her skin is grey-ish, her eyes are red...how much time did I lose while searching for the keys?!

" Alice! " yells Billie.

" You don't have to yell, I am right here, " she says and lets out a groan after.

" Alice, give me the keys back, I need them to save you."

" Save me? Why, dear, I don't need saving. I don't want saving. Those graces make me stronger," and she grins.

" No, they don't. Have you taken a look at your body?? You look exactly like shit, " I say.

" You make the best compliments, did you know that? " she ironically says, "Stop trying to save me, I do not want it."

" I won't stop, not until I get those graces out of you, " and I stand my ground.

" Oh really? Then will you stop once you're dead?" and she teleports in front of me,  punching me  a few meters back.

" I don't want to hurt you, " I say while getting back up.

" Oh, please, like a mere Grimm like you could hurt me! I slaughtered your kind, I'm sure one more will do me no harm, " she smirks.

I can't do anything, but dodge her and try not to fight back. I know this isn't her.

' Keep her busy, I have a plan, ' I hear Cas's voice in my mind.

' What plan?'

' I will make a circle of holy fire where I want you to trap her.'

' Got it. '

And as he said, I keep her busy enough to give him time to do the circle.

I gotta admit, those graces are giving her power, she shouldn't be able to have as much energy as she has now, in her condition nonetheless.

" Why don't you make us all a favor and just die already? " she asks while taking her angel blade out.

I sigh. I have to move fast...I somehow managed to get the keys from her while having close combat.

' It's done, it's right in front of you, just get her in there.'

But I don't get to move cause she teleports in front of  me, in the circle, and uses her angel blade to stab me in my stomach.

' Looks like she already did that herself, ' I tell Cas.

And as soon as she stepped into the circle, Cas lighted it with fire and I fell on my knees, the blade still inside me. By the looks of it, she stabbed me in a hard to heal spot, she knew where to aim. I'm losing blood,I'm losing it fast and it ain't good.

Faintly, I hear Billie and Dean call out my name as I let the darkness cloud my vision, my body hit the ground and my mind go into a deep sleep.


	27. At last.

 

What is going on?

" Arya! " I hear blondie say.

What happened? Why can't I remember anything?

" She's waking up! " says Billie.

I groan, " Where am I? "

" You're safe, " says Dean while pulling me in his embrance.

" What happened? " and I try sitting up.

" Easy, " says Sam, " Take it easy. We were at that gas station. We found a key, Alice showed up, you both fought and you won, but you got stabbed in the process. We got Alice, Cas is with her right now. Just take it slow, you are still hurt."

" Can I please be left alone for a few minutes? " and I look at them.

" Yeah, sure. Let's go, guys, " says Billie.

" You go ahead, make sure Cas and Alice are ok, Cas looked pretty much on edge. I want to have a word with Arya, " says blondie.

Sam just looks at him, says nothing, takes Billie and they both leave us alone.

As soon as they are out of the room, I lift, what I notice to be one of Dean's flannels, up and I take a closer look at the cleaned wound. This one for sure is a nasty one...but can't say I haven't been through worse.

I don't waste any other second. I place my left hand above my wound, try to gather as much energy as I have right now and a light green light engulfs my hand, slowly closing up and healing it.

" Why the Hell didn't you do that back then? " he asks while having his arms crossed and looking me straight in the eyes.

" Because she aimed for a spot hard to heal. As I said before, in order for me to heal myself, I need to have enough energy. Back then, I was losing too much blood and too fast for me to have enough time to gather my energy and heal, " I explain to him while trying not to lose my focus.

" You careless woman. Did it pass through your stubborn mind that you had me worried? " he asks while sitting on the left side of the bed, next to me.

" I...Did I worry you that much? It's just a wound. "

" Just a wound? Are you hearing yourself when you talk? You had me worried when you went with Billie yesterday for that key and you think I wouldn't worry when you would get stabbed?"

I sigh, " I'm going to be fine, Dean. I'm a survivor, " and I smirk.

He rolls his eyes amused, " You better be! "

In just a few more minutes I managed to heal my wound, " I have to go and search for the last key, " and I stand up.

" And how exactly will you explain the healed wound? "

" I'll...I have a lotion, one that can heal wounds, it will do just fine. "

" Are you sure you recovered enough to do this? " he asks while standing up next to me.

" I have to. "

He takes me by the hand, turns me in order to face him and looks me in the eyes.

" What? " I ask while staring right back in his eyes.

" Nothing, I just want this whole thing to be over with, " and I nod.

He lifts my chin and gives me a long kiss, one that tells me just how much he cares for me. And in this moment I realize just how much I wish that I could take Dean and have a little bit of time only for ourselves. Ever since this whole thing started, we didn't get one quiet second.

Here and now, with Dean, I started feeling something I never thought I would feel again after Jace. I felt safe even if right now, I am anything, but safe. It's scary.

In moments like this, I noticed that I started changing ever since Dean came around. I began letting my guard down around him and I am not sure I am ready to do that...or if I want to do that. All those years I kept that armor on, I never took it off and now, in just a month or so, Dean managed to make me take it off around him and it scares me.

After he broke the kiss, he hugged me and softly kissed my forehead, " It's going to be fine, ok?"

Hopefuly it will be alright for everyone...

I take my backpack and we both head for the living room.

" How is Alice? "

" She is...cuffed and tired, " says Cas while appearing in the middle of the living room.

" Cas..., " mumbles Dean while looking at him.

" How are you holding up? " asks Billie.

" I am barely holding. I want this to be over with, I want her safe, " he says.

" We understand, Cas, " says Sam.

" And this whole thing will be over with, " I say as I make my way over to Cas, " We are very close to saving her. I promise to you that I will save her and everything will go back to the way it was before. "

He looks at me with a look that could beat a sad puppy look and nods, " I will stay with her and make sure she won't run away anymore, " and just like that, he disappears.

" And we need to hurry up, " says Billie.

" We need one last key, Arya, any clue? " asks Sam.

I sigh. I don't even know anymore. If I think about it, the only place coming into my mind is my mom's grave, but would a key really be there?

As hopeless as it sounds, we have to try anything now.

" I know it may sound a bit off, but...my mother's grave might be the last spot."

" Your mother's grave??" asks Billie.

" Yeah. The first key, I got it from her and she meant a lot to me, so it's worth trying "

" As you wish, " says blondie.

" Is this the place? " asks Billie while Dean stops the car on a mountain road.

" Not exactly here...a little bit further in the forest, " I said after we all got out of the car.

" Lead the way, " I hear Dean say.

I sigh and after a few minutes of walking, we all arrive in front of a cemetery.

" How many...buried people are here..., " trails of Sam.

" Those are all Grimms, " I answer while making my way to my mom's grave.

" Are you sure you want to do this? " asks blondie once we stop at her grave.

" I have to, " I mumble, " Hey, mom...been a while since I last came here, huh? " and I can hear my own voice cracking up a little.

" I am so sorry about what I am about to do, but I have to do it in order to save my friend, " and I let Sam and Dean dig the grave.

After half an hour or so, they pull the coffin out and I open it revealing a skeleton and a small, metallic box, similar to the one I found at my high school, under the bones of her hands.

I feel my eyes watering and with shaky hands, I take it out of her hands. Dean softly touches my shoulder and looks at me.

I take a deep breath and I open it, in there being a picture of me, her and my dad, a ring she always wore and along with it a key...the last key.

I take the photo out and I look at it. My mom's beautiful long red hair is the first thing that I notice. Her blue eyes full of life and my dad and I standing next to her. A lot of people told me that I have the same dark brown hair she had before she dyed it. Besides the hair, they said I have her face and especially her temper.

From my dad, I was told I have his eyes and his skin colour. And as for my personality, I was said to be a mix of both.

God, I miss them. I miss them so fucking much.

" She's beautiful, " I hear Billie say while looking at the picture.

" How old was she when she...died?" asks Sam.

" Around thirty if I recall correctly, " I answer.

" What happened to your dad?" asks Billie.

" He...he left me and mom once he found out we were both Grimms."

" Wait, he wasn't a Grimm?" asks Sam.

" No, he was like you. "

" Are you ok, Arya? " asks Dean, after a few seconds of silence, while wiping away one of the tears that fell down my cheeks.

" Yeah...I'll be fine. Let's just bury her back and save Alice...and the world, " I assure him as I put the box with everything in it in my backpack.

Sam and Dean nod and do as I asked. Shortly after, we are all back at the bunker, ready to put an end to this once and for all.

For some, drawing a line and putting an end to this literally perhaps...


	28. Mission accomplished.

 

" Did you get it? " asks Cas as soon as we all entered the bunker.

" Yes, we're ready to do it, " I say while placing the key next to the other keys.

" No, we aren't, " says blondie.

" What do you mean? " asks Cas, " We have all the keys, we have the Grimm, we have Alice and the other grace bomb. We are more than ready. "

" The Grimm, Cas, may not be entirely human, but I am pretty sure Arya is human enough for her body to require rest, " says Dean, " We will not be doing anything 'til she rests a little. "

" Dean, not again, " I speak up, " We don't have time. I can't sleep around exactly now, when we have every means to stop this. "

" You are tired, Arya. You haven't properly slept for days, how do you think you are supposed to successfully go through with this, huh? " and he grabs me by the shoulders, " Just...just 2 hours, ok? Or even just one, but at least have a little rest. In order for this to work, we need you at your max. "

" He is right, Arya, " I hear Sam speak up after a few seconds of silence, " We don't know what we are dealing with, we need you at your full max, or as close to it as possible, " and Billie nods along to him.

I look at Cas and I can see that he is struggling. Who wouldn't in his place? The one he has a relationship with is a time ticking grace bomb, she is running out of time and with every means right in front of him, he is met with the idea of waiting for a little while longer when no one knows if there even is the time for us to do that.

" Cas, " I begin, " I don't like the idea just as much as you, but I can't disagree with them. They are right even if I don't want to admit it, " and I take a few steps closer to him, " I will set my phone alarm to wake me up in one hour and then, we will put an end to all of this, " I say while looking in his eyes, " I promised you that I will save Alice and if there is one thing that I know for sure that I will do, is keeping my promises, no matter what."

He looks at me still unsure, but chooses to say nothing and probably teleports to Alice.

" Go, " says blondie.

I nod and as I said, I head for my one hour long nap.

I open my eyes and I find myself in front of the same apple tree from the other dream I had. Everything is as white as it was before, the apples are just as red too. It's snowing and in my hand I am holding an apple, half rotten, half healthy. 

I break the apple in half. The rotten half is white inside while the healthy half is black. I don't understand. I am dreaming, I know I am, but why am I dreaming about this?

" This child has a big destiny ahead, " I hear a woman voice say and suddenly, I am in a forest, a normal forest.

The woman is looking straight at me...more like, straight through me. I don't think she can see me.

" And what is that exactly, dearie? " I turn around and I notice that the one she was actually looking at was the same green scaled man I briefly saw in that small flashback, or whatever it was back in the werewolves case. 

I still couldn't see him. I am seeing him blured, just as if I were in need of glasses and I'm not wearing them.

" A balance is a hard thing to obtain, " says the woman and with that I wake up.

What? No, this time I didn't want to wake up! I look at my phone and I see that indeed, my phone alarm worked. Time to save my friend. 

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I take a sip of my bear as I watch Cas pace around.

" Everything will turn out ok, Cas, " I say, " Do you trust Arya? "

He stops pacing and looks at with an unsure look.

" Do you trust me? "

" Of course I trust you, Dean. "

" Then have faith in Arya. I trust her, " and I take another sip.

He looks at me and says nothing.

And in the next minute I see Arya coming in the living room.

" Have you slept well? " I ask and I see her nod. 

Something is off with her. I don't know what, but there definitely is something wrong.

I see her taking a deep breath and looking at us, " Let's do this, " she says.

Her eyes don't have the same fire in them as the first time I met her. There is...is that fear in her eyes? Doubt? 

Cas nods and in just a few seconds, he has both Alice and the other bomb next to us.

Arya just as quickly as Cas takes a piece of paper and ink.

" What are you doing with those? " asks Billie.

" I had plenty of time with a key like those to study it, " says Arya as she opens the key. Since when do they do that?

" By doing this, " she says as she dips the key a little in the ink and after puts it on the paper, " The keys form a map, " and she does to every key the same thing.

And just like she said, a map was formed on the paper. 

" Great, then let's find this place and do this, " says Sam.

" Cas, do you--, " but I don't get to finish my sentence cause we are already in front of a big stone wall, in a forest unknown to me and to any of us, if I am assuming correctly.

" Apparently, you do, " I mumble.

" I don't get it. If this is the place, where are we supposed to look? " asks Sam.

I look at Arya and I see her pulling out the keys. She steps forward near the stone wall and they keys start lighting up. The fuck?! 

Suddenly, a big gate appears in front of us, carved in the stone wall. That wasn't there before! What kind of mojo is this?!

" C'mon, Cas. I told you, I am fine, we don't need to do this, " tries Alice to change Cas's mind, but he doesn't answer.

Arya steps forward and throws the keys in the air, each one of them flying into a keyhole. She stands in front of the gate and looks at it.

She bites her thumb and I see her pressing each one of her finger from the same hand on the bloody thumb. She looks again at the gate, back at us, at me, and then at the gate again. She hesitates a little, but she places her bloody hand on it. 

The gate starts glowing as she begins to chant a some sort of spell or whatever she is saying, I can't understand a single word she lets out.

The ground begins to shake as an air wave of pressure hits us. Arya begins to shake and if I look better, blood starts dripping from her nose and ears.

What is going on?! Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

" STOP IT! " suddenly yells a rough voice and looking for the source of it, I notice a big black wolf.

What the fuck???!! A wolf?? A talking one at that too??

" Stop it! " it keeps on yelling and running towards Arya.

" Oy, who the He--, " but it interrupts me.

" Get out of the way, foolish mortal! " and it heads for Arya, but an invisble shield stops it from reaching her.

" Stop it, cub! Don't do this! " it says.

But she doesn't listen. Instead, the gate opens and I see her barely standing.

" Teleport them in, " she says, ignoring the wolf completely.

It doesn't take Arya telling Cas twice. In just a second, they are right next to Arya.

She picks a scroll, takes a glance over it, sets it aside and places both of her hands on their heads.

" Don't be stupid, Arya! It's not worth it! " the wolf says.

Yet again, she doesn't listen. She starts chanting something again and this time, both Alice and the other one start glowing.

Now asides the ear and the nose bleeding, her eyes start bleeding too and I get a funny feeling in my stomach.

" No, please, " it keeps on mumbling while trying to get to Arya, but the shield remains strongly activated.

The room starts shaking as Arya's voice becomes louder.

The one besides Alice disappears and soon after, Arya yells out something I do not understand.

The room stops shaking and Alice is not glowing anymore.

" See? I promised you I would save you, " I hear Arya mumble with a smile on her face as she looks at Alice.

But none of us expected what happened next...

Arya's eyes started closing and soon after, she fell on the floor, next to a standing Alice.

And in that moment, time seemed to stand still.


	29. Now what?

**Dean's P.O.V.**

What the Hell happened?

One minute, we all are ready to end all of this and in the next, Arya is falling on the ground, unconscious while a big freaking talking wolf runs to her side.

" What...? " I hear Alice mumble.

" Alice! " says Cas while grabbing her by the shoulders.

Wait...Arya is still unconscious! I get a grip on myself and I run to her side.

" Arya, open your eyes, " I mumble, " C'mon! " and I try to wake her up.

" Uhm, guys, not to disturb or anything, but unless we want to be  stuck wherever we are, I suggest we get our asses out of here before the gate closes, " says Sam.

I look at the gate and it indeed was slowly closing. It must be probably because Arya is out.

" You, angel! " half-growls and half-says the wolf, " Instead of checking your fucking demon and not the one that actually saved her, I suggest you teleport all of us to that bunker of yours."

I pick up Arya. She's so...cold. Her skin is almost as cold as ice, her breathing is uneven and even so, I can still see some sweat forming on her forehead. Please be okay...

I can feel the wolf's hard and cold glare upon me.

" Cas! " I let out as well while looking at him.

He snaps out of whatever trance he was in and does as the wolf said.

As soon as we were back in the bunker, I placed Arya on the couch.

The wolf came to her side, placed its mouth on her forehead and after a few seconds, it let out a soft sigh.

" Is she...? " mumbles Sam with a concerned look on his face.

" You, " growls the wolf and I move in a protective stance next to Sam.

" It's all your fault! " it growls, looking at us with his fiery and glowing red eyes.

If not for the whole glowy thing, its heigh alone was enough to scare the shit out of someone. Its as tall, wait, probably a little bit taller than Sammy!

" Calm down, " says Cas.

" Calm down?! Tell me one good reason not to rip you all to shreads right now! " it growls.

" Because you can't, " continues Cas.

Suddenly, Cas is on his knees, a small painful scream coming out of him.

" Want to test me, angel? " says the wolf.

Ok, the fuck is going on??

Sam tenses up and starts heading for Cas, but the wolf stops.

" Take that as a warning. Next time, I won't hesitate, " it says, " Keep on healing her 'til I find a cure, " and it disappears.

Ok, what wolf can disappear? Talk? Anything it did???

Out of the blue, Arya lets out a whimper. I go to her side and I take her hand in mine. She's getting colder.

" Cas, " I loudly say his name while looking at him, " Can you heal her? Can someone tell me what is going on here?? "

He looks at me, comes next to Arya and places his hand on her forehead.

" She's in a coma, " he says after seconds of silence.

" She--She's in a coma? " I let out, " But how?? Why? "

" It can't..., " I hear Sam mumble.

" It can't what? " I ask, but I don't get an answer cause Crowley makes an appearance.

" My, who knew that lady squirrel was the last Grimm alive? " and he smirks.

" What are you here for, Crowley? " asks Sam.

" Worry not, Moose, for even I can admit that your friend here saved us, " and he makes his way towards us.

" Crowley..., " I let out on as a warning.

" I won't hurt her, squirrel. Besides, " and he places his hand on her forehead, " You should be thankful she is in a coma. "

" What is that supposed to mean? " I ask.

" Are you all morons? " he says after a few seconds of silence.

I look at Arya and her body is in a better condition.

" Keep healing, Castiel, I didn't say I healed her, " he says, " Now, as I were saying. There were seven keys and seven Knights meaning that the power needed to open the gate was a power equal to the one seven people had combined. Do the math, boys. "

Son of a bitch...

" Oh no, " says Billie.

I look at Arya and I see her crying. What is she dreaming off? Did she know the risks? I take a napkin and wipe her tears away.

Dammit. I can't do anything, but look at her, hoping that she will be ok.

"Where is Alice? " asks Sam.

" She...she teleported when we arrived at the bunker, " says Cas.

" How is she? " and I look at him.

" Her body is healed, but her psychic...it's damaged. It is only getting worse, I can't stop healing her. It's as if she is losing her will to fight. "

" C'mon, babe, " I start mumbling while taking her hand in both of my hands and bringing it to my lips, " You said you were a survivor, don't walk on me right now. "

" I don't intend on letting her do that, " says the wolf, suddenly appearing next to her.

" Holy Hell..., " mumbles Crowley while making a cross.

" Seriously? " I aks. I didn't even notice he was still here. Thought he went back in Hell.

" Do you not know who he is?? " he asks, " That is bloody Fenrir, the God of Destruction and Wolves. "

" Pardon me? " I let out.

" King of Hell, I see you know your information, " says the wolf.

" Who doesn't know about you? Leaving this aside, how did you manage to escape the chains?" 

" I made a deal. "

" What deal? " asks Sam.

" A deal that doesn't concern any of you, humans, " says Fenrir, " These days I go by the name Knight. "

" Does Arya know...? " asks Billie.

" Yes, " and he looks at her. A God, huh?

" But why are you a wolf if you're a God? " asks Billie again.

" Because I like to disguise as one, " and he touches Arya's forehead with his mouth.

" Knight, " says a man, appearing in the living room out of the blue.

Seriously, what is wrong with people these days? Don't they know how to knock anymore?

" Flyer, just in time. "

" What happened to Arya? " he asks while coming next to her.

" She opened the gate, the one locked by the seven Knights, " explains Knight.

" But...She knew what would happen! " She knew...?

" Just...can you heal her? I tried, but I need to use light magic in order to wake her up, thing that I can't do. My powers are only dark powers. "

" I will try, " he says and places his hand on her forehead.

Please, babe...wake up.

 


	30. Cruel reality.

**Arya's P.O.V ( first P.O.V)**

Everything is so dark. I can't feel anything.

All that I remember is saving Alice. How is she? I have to check on her, but my body won't do anything I ask of it.

" Princess " , and I hear a voice I never thought I would ever hear again in my life.

I turn around and there she is...looking just like I remember her, " Mom? " , I hear my own cracked voice.

" Who else would you want there to be? Of course it's me, 'ttebane! " , and there she goes with her catchphrase, grinning at me.

" Mommy... " , I mumble as I throw myself in her arms.

She hugs me back and smiles her warm smile, the smile I missed so much, " What happened, pumpkin? We just saw each other this morning! " , and she giggles.

This morning...? What is going on?

I look at my arms and instead of seeing my arms as they should be, I see them as they were when I was a child.

" Princess! " , and I hear my dad's voice as well now. Even tho' he left us, I can't deny that I missed him just as much...

He comes and hugs me and my mom tight while laughing.

" Ary! " , it can't be...

" Nicky?! " , I hear myself ask as I get down from my mother's arms so I could look at my best friend. 

He, as well, looks just like the last time I saw him. His messy black hair is the same, his blue eyes just as pretty.

" Where did you run off to this time?? Me and the boys searched everywhere for you! " , he says as he hugs me with one of those warm hugs that I still think about every night. I missed this so much, I missed him so much.

I hug him back really tight, afraid that he would disappear as soon as I let go.

" Wait...the boys? " , I ask as he unfortunately lets go.

" Yeah, Jace, Chad and Mason. Mason was supposed to watch over us and now he is really scared cause he can't find you! We were playing hide and seek, don't you remember? "

" Arya, I found you! " , happily exclaims Jace as Chad is close behind him and Mason lets out a sigh of relief.

" Thank God... " , mumbles Mason.

Is this a dream? How can this be? My family, Nicky and my old team are standing in front of me, looking just like I remember them, acting as if nothing happened, as if everything is still the same as it was before.

" Princess " , says my mother as she picks me up in her arms again, " How do you want your birthday to be? Do you want me to make our special pancakes for breakfast? And perhaps that chocolate cake that you and Nicky adore? "

A few tears start running down my cheeks as I hug her tight, as I hug her for all those years I didn't get the chance to do so.

" Oh, pumpkin, don't cry " , says dad as he takes me out of my mom's embrance so that he could hug me, " Be happy " , and he sets me down and joins my mom's side, ahead of me, next to Nicky and my team.

" C'mon, love! Let's go play! " , says Nick while motioning for me to come over.

I missed this...I want this. I wipe my tears managing to truly smile and I start making my way to them, to my family, to the most important persons in my life.

" Where do you think you're going, Arya? " 

" Wind " , I let out as I turn around, my physical appearance of my younger self being replaced by my present adult self. I am met with my other self.

" Indeed " , she says as her red eyes look straight into my black ones.

I look at her, at my spitting image. We look exactly the same, the only difference is that her hair is longer and her eyes are of a bloody red. 

The difference for the looks that is...as for the personality, she is the complete opposite of me. She is hateful, cold, ruthless. Along with her pale skin, long dark brown hair and bloody red eyes, her dark and cold aura, she is the perfect definition of death and mercyless.

That is when it comes to everyone else, but me. She may look and act like she does, but she always cared for me, in her own way. Perks of being my alter ego, I guess.

" Don't tell me you were really thinking about this! "

" Perhaps... " , I mumble.

She lets out a long sigh, " We have talked about this, Arya. They are dead. Mom was murdered and butchered in front of us and dad walked out on us."

" Nick died along with the massacre twenty-one years ago and as for Jace, Mason and Chad, they were murdered in that case, or have you forgotten? " , she continues as she arrives in front of me. 

" I know they are dead! " , I yell at her, " I know they are...dead " , and I clench my fist.

" But " , I continue, " I want this. I can finally be happy with the people that I love, I can start over! "

" I know it's tempting, I don't blame you, but you can't do this! " , she says.

I look back at my mother and my family , " Princess, come here " , and she giggles, " What is taking you so long? You know how many things that we have to buy for our pancakes and your cake are out there! "

" C'mon, love! " , adds Nicky, " I want to show you something at our spot! " ,  and he grins.

" And I really want our watermelon smoothie. C'mon, Arya, Chad is in for some smoothie too and guess what, it's on Mason this time! " , says Jace as his laugh takes over most of the sentence.

My tears fall without stopping. I turn to fully face them, " I'm sorry, but I want this... " , I mumble as I begin making my way to them.

" In that case, sorry not sorry,  but I can't let you do it " , and she grabs my arm, " You need to wake up. Now! "

" No, I don't want to! " , and I try to get out of her grip.

" Arya... " , I hear my mom faintly call out to me, " Don't leave us..."

I look at my family and their image starts to shatter, " NO! " , I yell trying to reach to them.

But it was too late...Everything crumbled and I opened my eyes.

I am instantly hit by so many lights and voices.

" Babe! " , I loudly hear Dean yell.

" Give her space, human " , and I hear Knight's voice as well.

" Are you alright, Arya? " , this voice sounds familiar...

" Flyer...? " , I softly mumble.

" Long time no see " , he says and lets out a chuckle after.

" What are you doing here? " , I ask as I try to sit up. 

Terrible mistake. I feel as if someone has stabbed me with so many knives in the same time. Every breath that I take hurts. My throat is so sore and I can barely feel my whole body.

But what hurts the most is that I had to wake up. I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to remain with them.

" Take it easy, cub " , says Knight as he sits by my side and softly touches my forehead with his nose.

" I'll...I'll be fine " , I say after I finally manage to sit up.

Wait...

" Knight?! What are you doing here? "

" That is not important. The question is, what were YOU thinking?? Throwing your life like that for a demon?? "

" Not a demon, a friend " , I say, " I did it for a friend. "

" Leaving this aside...How do you feel, Arya? " , asks Flyer.

" I'll live... " , bullshit. I feel like shit.

' It had to be done ' , I hear Wind's voice inside my head, but I ignore her.

" Arya? " , asks Dean, " Why didn't you tell us about the this? About the risks? About a freaking God living with you? "

I look down and I choose to say nothing.

" Great " , he says after moments of silence, " Are you ever going to be honest with me? Will you ever stop lying or hidding things from me? "

" I didn't lie to you " , I say without looking at him.

" You didn't tell me the truth either! " , and I let out a soft groan.

" Fuck this, I'm going out " , he says as he takes his car keys, jacket and gets out of the bunker before Sam can say anything.

I sigh as Knight helps me lay back down, " Rest, cub " , he says, " We'll talk about this when you'll feel better. "

" Yeah, don't worry " , adds Sam, " He'll come around, I'm sure of it. "

" How is Alice? " , I ask.

" She's... " , begins Sam.

" She's currently out " , says Cas.

I nod as I slowly shift on my side.

Suddenly, I find myself on a bed instead of the couch.

" It's better here, where it's quiet " , says Knight as he gets on the bed next to me.

" I didn't want to wake up " , I say after a few minutes of silence.

" I know " , he begins, " That's why I asked Flyer to come down. I needed him to weaken the grip that illusion had on you so I could jolt Wind into waking you up. "

"  I miss them " , and I let out a sob.

He comes up to me and rests behind me, allowing me to use him as a pillow while he snuggles around me and now Sarah, that joined us from the floor.

" I know you do, cub " , he says, " I know. "

It's not fair...at all. 


	31. The aftermath.

It's been two days since me and Dean had that fight and he went out. Two days since I woke up from that illusion, two days since I saved Alice.

I haven't left my room ever since then. Billie and Sam would stop by and check on me, but I wouldn't bother answering them. 

Knight made sure that I ate something, no matter how small, mostly  in the mornings.

Billie told me that Alice is yet to come to the bunker and that Cas is searching for her.

For the past two days I have been haunted by my memories. Memories of my family, of Nick, of my team, they all bursted out in my mind. I couldn't sleep. I tried to, but my nightmares would be back. 

I don't even know if I should name them nightmares. Lately, I've only dreamt about memories, I think, of that green scaled man, as blured as ever. 

The only reason I would get out of bed would be to go to the bath. Knight would go out to handle his business after he would make sure that I ate something while Sarah never left my side.

I look at the clock, 7 A.M. I take the covers off of me and I slowly go to the bath.

I look in the mirror and I notice bags forming under my eyes. I lost a little bit of weight, even if it's been only two days and my eyes are red from the tears I shed and the sleep I didn't have.

" Cub " , I hear Knight outside the bathroom.

" Yes? "

" Are you ok in there? " 

" Yeah...I'll be out in a few minutes " , I mumble.

When I got out, Knight was already waiting for me with a table full of food.

" You know I can't eat that much " ,  I start, " I'm not hungry. "

" You need to eat " , he says.

I look at the food and I end up choosing just a bag of sticks. Knight sighs, but by now he already knows that when I am not hungry, I am not eating more than a bag of sticks.

" Just...take care of yourself, cub " , he says as he yet again disappears.

I lay back in bed, Sarah cuddling into my side.

" Ary! " , the same voice that has been haunting me ever since that coma I had can be heard.

" Ary! " , and now I see Nick standing at the door.

I quickly close my eyes. He's not here, he's not real.

" Why did you abandon me? " , he says, " Why did you leave me alone back in the village? " , and now I can hear him crying as well.

" He's not real...he's not real " , I try to tell myself as I try keeping my eyes shut harder.

" We died for you " , now I hear Jace speaking, " Me, Chad and Mason died protecting you. It's your fault we are dead! "

" No... " , I mumble as I let out a sob.

" She has been in that room ever since she woke up " , I hear Sam say on the other side of the door, the voices and the illusions stopping.

" What do you mean she has been locked up in there? Has she eaten anything at all? " , I hear Dean as well now. He came back? Wait, no, of course he came back, this is his home.

" We...we don't know " , says Billie, " We checked up on her at times, but she would ignore us " , she mumbles.

" I'll talk to her " , says Dean while footsteps approaching this room could be heard.

" Arya? " , he softly asks as he opens the door to my room.

" That should have been me calling your name " , I hear Jace's voice echoing.

I ignore his voice and Dean's as well.

I hear him sigh as he enters my room.

I am with my back to the door, trying not to let him know that I am crying.

" Babe...? " , he asks again as he sits on the edge of the bed.

I ignore him again.

" Hey, talk to me " , he begins as he takes a hold of my hand, " When was the last time you ate?!" , he asks with a concerned voice.

I don't even know why he makes such a big fuss out of this. I only lost two kilos at max, it's been just two days.

" Talk to me! " , he says while slowly lifting me up in a sitting position.

I try not to look at him so he wouldn't be able to see my tears and my red eyes, but he moves my hair out of my face.

He lets out a small gasp followed by a sigh, " Did you sleep? At all? "

I shake my head.

" Please...talk to me. "

" Why should I if everything that I am saying is a lie? " , I let out on a soft mumble after seconds of silence.

He sighs, " I...I didn't mean that, ok? I was angry and I needed to go out and clear my head " , he says as his eyes soften when I finally look at him.

" I cleared my head and I realized that everyone makes mistakes, Hell me and Sam should know best " , he begins, " I understand why you hid those things from me and I care for you, deeply. "

I look at him, tears streaming down my face.

" You are part of my family now and whatever we have to face, we will face it together, got it? " , he asks as he wipes my tears away and engulfs me in a hug.

" That should have been me " , I hear Jace's voice again. I look at the door and I see him leaning on the doorway, watching me and Dean, " That should have been me! "

My tears start running down my cheeks again as I hug Dean tighter and I bury my head in his chest.

He holds me tight and softly massages my back, " I've got you now. We'll pass through this. "

 I grip his shirt as I start crying, letting myself be vulnerable to someone else other than Knight ever since my team died.

**Billie's P.O.V.**

" You think they're making up? " , I ask Sam.

" Probably " , he says as he looks at his laptop.

" What are you doing? "

" I'm looking for a case. "

" Oh, sounds good. I'm in " , I say as I take a sit on the chair next to him.

Suddenly, Cas and Alice teleport in the middle of the living room.

" The fuck?? Alice?? Where have you been? " , I ask as I look at her.

"  Here and there, Jane " , she says.

" Jane? " , asks Sam.

" I mean Billie " , and she shakes her head, " I was joking, chill. I knew she was Billie, right, Richard? " , she asks Cas, " I mean Cas " , she corrects herself upon seeing the confused look on Cas's face.

Ok, what is going on?

" Guys, chill " , she says while looking at our confused faces, " I'm just messing with you. "

" How is Arya? " , asks Cas.

" Arya? " , she asks.

" Yeah, you know, the Grimm about this tall with dark brown hair and black eyes that almost gave up her life to save you? " , says Sam.

" Yes, the Grimm, Will, I told you, I am messing with you, guys! " 

" Sam... " , trails off Cas.

" Sam, yes! " , and she looks at us, " Anyway, I'll, uh, I'll take a rest. I'm still weak from that...thing " , and she teleports.

" That was..." , I begin.

" Weird " , finishes Sam, " Are you sure she is ok, Cas? "

" I don't know. Her vessel is fine, but again, I did just found her. As soon as I could pin-point her location, I teleported to her and brought her here. "

Me and Sam nod, " Oh, by the way. Arya is...well, I hope she is doing better now that Dean returned " , I say.

He nods, " I will spend some time with Alice, make sure she really is fine " , and he teleports.

" So...a case? " , asks Sam.

" Definitely a case. Arya and Dean could also use this time we're away to have some alone time and solve some issues. "

" Yeah, they really need it. "

Right now, I think we all need some time to cool off. I look in the direction of the room Dean and Arya are in. I hope they are ok and working it through.

Hopefully, Cas and Alice are ok too, especially Alice. I hope, after we all cool down a little, that we will all go back to how it was before.


End file.
